Lemons and Cookies
by Shadowess 88
Summary: Suki and Nyssa end up travelling with two of the sexiest demons alive! That's right: Hiei and Sesshoumaru! Warning: may cause cookie withdrawl. Sorta IY YYH crossover in AU. T rating... for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Littlekawaiifirefox here with Shadowess 88 who will be co-writing this fanfic with me!! And me with her!! Woohoo!!**

**Me: Yes! A Hiei and Sesshoumaru fluff fanfic!! Don't ask us why, we're just random like that…**

**Firefox: YEAH!! With submission beads!! And we love the fluff with these two. I will be writing the first half of this chappie…**

**Me: While I will be writing the second half!**

**Clasp each other's hands **

**Both: Hope you enjoy it!!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1: Introduction

I snuggle closer to the warmth that is my sister as we sleep. Outside, the snow is falling as a shadow briefly cuts through the light casting into our cave.

I jolt awake, disturbed by the sudden shadow. _It was probably a bird…_I yawn and lie back down to fall asleep.

I sleep uneasily, aware that I can sense whatever had made the shadow. _Okay, so not a bird._

I sit up and nudge my sister, "Nyssa…"

"Nng…" is her only reply.

"Nyssa! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes…" I sigh.

"Nyssa! Wake up!" I give her one final push.

"What? For God's sake, why must you wake me?"

"Because the last time I left to just go to the _bathroom_, you woke up while I was gone and you freaked out!"

"Oh, yeah. That's why."

I roll my eyes, "I'm going outside for a bit. I'll be back soon." Nyssa nods and rolls over to fall back asleep.

I exit the cave, sweeping my electric blue eyes across the clearing in front of the cave.

I begin stretching out my limbs as I search for the ki that had caused the shadow.

I yawn widely and walk to a tall spruce tree. I look up into the branches only to find a pair of red, glowing eyes staring at me. I frown.

"Who are you? What do you want?

I take a step back as Red Eyes jumps from the tree. I raise an eyebrow as I look him over.

Wow. He isn't half bad looking. Sexy, even. I blush as he gazes down on me.

Now, I am short. I mean, I look like a freaking elf. Pointy ears and everything. But this guy barely stands five inches above me.

Regardless, he is really intimidating. He smirks suddenly and I am a bit taken off guard by it. It is cute, yet annoying at the same time.

"_You_ are the source of this powerful ki? Pathetic." He says.

I snort in a very unladylike way, "What's pathetic is that if you were any kind of demon, you would have been able to sense my sister sleeping in that cave. And, no, _I _am not the source of the ki. _We_ are." I place my hands on my hips, sticking my tongue out at him.

His eyes narrow before asking, "What's your name?"

I narrow my eyes back at him, "What's it to ya?"

His face becomes distorted in annoyance as he growls. I place my hands over my mouth as I giggle.

"I'll tell you what! If you tell me your name, and what it is you want here, then I'll tell you my name! Okay? Deal?"

"Hn. Fine."

We stand there a few moments in silence, me with a silly grin on my face, him with a rather irritated look. Finally, the suspense is killing me. The grin slides off of my face as I begin waving my arms in the air.

"Would you speak already? You're getting on my nerves!" I yell.

"Hn. And you're rather annoying." He glares at me.

I gasp, "Take that back!"

He smirks, "No, and my name is Hiei."

I clamp my mouth shut, waiting for him to go on. After a long time, he sighs and closes his eyes, "I was looking for a place to take refuge from the falling snow, but it seems that you and your sister are occupying this cave." He nods his head towards our resting place.

My eyes widen, "Oh! Well, then, my name is Suki! Nice to meet you, Hiei! And there's plenty of room for you to join us! It's a rather large cave!"

Hiei raises an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

I nod fervently, "Yeah! I'm sure Nyssa won't mind. She's my sister! She's taller than me, though."

"Hn. I think anyone would be taller than you, pixie."

I round on him, furiously, "Don't call me pixie! I'll call you a name such as that you won't ever want to hear my voice again!"

He smirks, "Too late for that."

I yell in frustration, "Whatever! Now I want cookies!"

Hiei lifts an eyebrow in my direction, completely unaware of my fetish. We enter the cave.

"Nyssa! Wakey wakey, darlin'!"

Nyssa groans and pulls her blanket farther over her head, "Five more minutes…"

A vein pops out of my neck, "Nyssa! Wake up! We have company!"

Nyssa jolts upright, "What? Company? Where?" She spots Hiei, "Oh, there."

"Sorry about this," I explain, "She's not a morning person. Nyssa, where did you hide the cookies?"

Nyssa stands, running her hand through her hair, "Like I would tell you. You don't need them this early in the morning."

"But! I _need_ cookies! If I don't have them I will _explode!_" I turn to Hiei, "That happens to me sometimes." Hiei looks almost horrified at my seriousness.

Nyssa sighs, "It really doesn't happen. Not literally anyway. My name's Nyssa by the way. What's yours, stranger?"

"Hiei. Will she be alright?" He follows me with his eyes as I bounce around the cave, searching for the cookies.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. Just so long as she gets a cookie." Nyssa grins at my hyperactive unawareness. Eventually, I land in front of Hiei.

"Hey, Hiei! Do you have a really good nose?" Hiei lifts an eyebrow.

"Define 'really good'."

"'Really good' as in, if you were to give a sniff, you could smell out the cookies!"

"Hn, of course, onna. I can smell the-" Hiei is cut off by me pressing my lips against his. I pull away momentarily and bound away to retrieve the cookies.

Hiei puts his arm over his mouth, horrified, "What the hell was that?"

Nyssa laughs, "She can borrow someone's ability by mouth to mouth. She can control that though. You know, which ability and what not. It's rather cool sometimes."

Hiei lowers his arm and watches me as I devour three cookies at once. He catches my eye and when I look over he glares at me as I grin innocently at him.

Nyssa eyes him oddly, "Hey, Hiei, you seem like a pretty good guy. Why don't you travel with us? It could be fun!"

He looks back at the older sister, "I don't know. I can think of more than one good reason _not_ to come along." He looks disgustedly at me as I devour four more cookies.

Nyssa raises an eyebrow at him, "Oh? And what would they be?"

Hiei glances at her out of the corner of his eyes, "One," he jerks his thumb towards me, "I already can't stand her."

Nyssa laughs, then mutters, "She's going to kill me if she ever finds out," then says to Hiei, "But, don't you think it will make things all the more entertaining to torture her?"

Hiei raises an eyebrow at her, "I like your ideas, onna. You've got yourself a new member of the group."

I suddenly bound up to them, "Hiei! You're going to travel with us? Awesome!"

Hiei scowls. Nyssa grins broadly before pulling me aside, "You like this guy, don't you?"

"Huh? What makes you say that? I mean, he is pretty hot, but, why would that mean I like him? I don't even know him, Nyssa!"

Nyssa nods, "Okay, fair enough. This one is going to be a tough one to handle. Maybe we should create something for him." A dark grin spreads across her face. My eyes widen.

"You're not thinking…Nah! No way! You wouldn't dare!" I say warningly.

"Oh, yes, I would. But let's see how you two get along first, shall we?" Nyssa steers me back over to Hiei, "Take good care of her! I'm going out to the river to get breakfast." She starts running out of the cave, "And promise not to kill her, Hiei!"

"Hn."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Littlekawaiifirefox: I now hand over the second half to Shadowess 88 to finish it out!! Good luck, love!**

**Me: Thank you darling! -cracks knuckles and gets at it-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as I stepped out from the mouth of the cave, I could instantly feel my senses reach out to find some grub.

"Let's see…" My limbs popped as I stretched. "Some deer will be good. They usually go around the river this early in the day."

Why did I have to be woken up? Damn it… Suki knows that I am not a morning person. Strange how she was willing and wanted a guy to travel with us.

Sure, he was hot and all but, still…

I yawned a bit, the brisk cold air not helping any in waking me up. I need more sleep…

My senses picked up a signature different to that of deer. Maybe that Hiei guy had someone following him…? Well, that doesn't help much. What a pain.

I held my claws at ready as I made my way around the bend to the unfrozen river.

Oh. My. Goddess.

My eyes set on a god. No… not a god. A dog demon god of sex! Okay, down girl, control your thoughts of a possible enemy… even if he is a hot one.

He seemed to be looking for something. I wonder what he'd be looking for? I made my way a bit closer to him.

I froze in place when his sharp golden orbs locked with my own grey orbs. Okay. He wasn't just any dog demon. He was the one and only Lord of the Western Lands!!

"Holy shit…" the words escaped from my lips before they even registered in my head. Ah crap.

"So, it is you that this Sesshoumaru has sensed. That strange energy which emitted from these mountains the past few days…"

"I am only half that energy. It's not me alone, Lord Sesshoumaru." I look at him and bow lightly in respect. "Sorry if I'm intruding, but I was seeking out some breakfast."

He was suddenly in front of me, smelling me.

He's a dog demon after all. Why he'd want to smell me up close is beyond my reasoning.

"You…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"Me, what?"

"Your name." He demanded in a cold tone.

"Nyssa." Hell, best to answer him so as not to be killed. I couldn't handle a demon of his power on my own. I'd need Suki's assistance to help at least evade him!

He brought a claw up and for a brief moment, I thought he was going to strike me. Instead, a venomous green whip shot out and hit a creature behind me. I turned and saw a deer had fallen to his deadly poison whip.

"I was seeking out some food as well." He kept his face straight and emotionless, though his eyes had a hint of amusement. Could he smell fear?

"Then, enjoy your kill as I go seek out my own, Sesshoumaru." I stepped back from him, with a sly look on my face. "If you wish to learn more of this 'power' you sensed, then seek out a cave just south on this path. Perhaps you can grace my sister and me with your presence."

If there was any other way to stroke the ego of a lord, that would be it. Can't help but wonder if he'll take up the offer though.

Doubt it.

I turn away from him and start making my way over to the snow-topped trees through the thickly falling snow. I was stopped.

"That kill is yours." His hand was on my shoulder. "In exchange for some information…"

"Oh? What kind of information?" It was unusual for a dog demon to willingly give up their kill.

"What kind of demon you are?"

Well… "Nah, I'll go find my own kill." I lifted his smooth hand off my shoulder before running off.

I found my own kill and subdued it with a simple tone from my lips. I drove my claws through its skull to prevent it from suffering. Slicing away the fur, I dug in and growled in enjoyment from the taste of the fresh raw meat and blood.

When I had my fill, I went back to the river to wash up. Sesshoumaru had already gone, same with his kill. Oh well. Once certain that I cleaned off the blood from my hands and face, I made my way back to the cave.

"I'm back!" I called in as I made my way down the rocky path. "Have you two behaved?"

"Of course, sister!" Suki called out to me.

"How is it that you still have your sanity around this creature?" Hiei questioned me as he watched Suki bounce up and down.

"It's surprisingly easier than you think." I stood by Suki as she wrapped her arms around me. "You'll never guess who I encountered outside."

"Who?" Suki tilted her head in curiosity.

"The Lord of the Western Lands himself. In the flesh." I watched with amusement as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"That mutt?" Hiei scoffed. "He is an arrogant fool."

"Huh… usually it is the fools themselves who claim that others are fools." I looked him in the eye.

"Hn."

There was a shift of light at the entrance and I instantly knew with my senses. "No way… he actually came?" I ran out to greet the great dog demon lord.

And there he was, standing in all his glory with some snow packed down on to his clothes and wetting his silver hair.

"A pleasure to see you again, Sesshoumaru." I smiled. "Would you care to join us? Another demon has graced us with his presence, but another male should help him feel more at ease with two females."

His orbs continued to stare into mine. Man, if my thoughts weren't here at the moment, I'd probably forget where I was.

"To what purpose is your journey?"

"Join us and find out for yourself. Of course, you are welcome to leave at any point in time."

He considered my offer for a moment. But surely a demon lord would have more pressing tasks to attend to…

"This Sesshoumaru shall accompany your group." He answered.

I stared at him for a moment before brightening. "Wonderful! Come and meet my sister and our other companion!"

I led him to our resting place, where Hiei was glaring at Suki for some reason before shifting his glare to Sesshoumaru.

"Suki, Hiei, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, the energetic girl is my sister, Suki, and the man is Hiei." I introduced.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded to the two of them.

"Hi! Wow, you're Sesshoumaru? That is so cool! Damn you're tall! Why do you carry around the fluffy thingy? Is it a family heirloom or something? Can I touch it? Your hair is pretty."

I pulled Suki away from him and glared at her. "Just how many cookies have you had?!"

"Um…" she looked lost for a moment. "How many did I have, Hiei?"

"Seven."

I could feel my eyes flare in a dangerous color, one that I don't know but, hey, I don't look in the mirror when I'm angered. "You ate seven cookies…?" She nodded in fear. "You are forbidden any sweets for three days for it will take that much time to get all that sugar out of your system!! Be glad that I'll continue to make them!"

Suki whimpered. "I'm sorry…" She gave apologetic eyes up to me.

"No more cookies for you." I gave her a stern cold glare.

"How the hell do you make human treats when there is nothing in this area to cook them with?" Hiei questioned.

"That's our secret to know and you to find out."

"I should have brought that damn communicator…" Hiei muttered.

"A what?" My sister and I blinked.

"Never mind." Hiei said.

"Where is it that you were to travel to?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Um… We were going to see the wicked witch of the south." I whacked her upside the head.

"We were traveling down south because of rumors of a secret power. This person or entity will grant a wish if certain specifications are met." I explained.

"Yeah! So we're curious and wanna find out what that's all about." She gave a bright grin. "Can we go now, Nyssa?"

"If our new pack members are ready to go?" I looked at Hiei and Sesshoumaru.

"Pack? What are you, a wolf?" Hiei scoffed.

"Wolves are not the only ones that use the term 'pack' to describe a traveling group." Sesshoumaru stated coolly.

"As well, I'm not a dog demon nor a wolf demon. And neither is Suki." I glared at Hiei. Yes, he was cute, but he was pretty arrogant.

"Then, what kind of demons are you? You must be mixed breeds since your aura's don't give off a single kind of feel." Hiei continued.

"Well you'll find out somehow. Oh yeah, thanks again for letting me use your sniffing ability to find the cookies!" Suki grinned at him.

"Hn."

"Can we go now, Nyssa?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

Here we go. I better stash whatever is left of those cookies away. Why did I get a cookie-holic sister?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Littlekawaiifirefox: Hooray!! The first chappie is COMPLETE!! :D**

**Shadowess: -waves little flag in the air- :D**

**Littlekawaiifirefox: This story is also on my account too just so we can spread the love!**

**Shadowess: So now, it's your choice which one you want to review under but still... Reviews are love not forced!!**

**Littlekawaiifirefox: But the cookies are both!! :D**

**Shadowess: I thought I said no more cookies?**

**Littlekawaiifirefox: shuddup…they can send them to me if they want!! –grins and sticks tongue out- :P**

**Shadowess: Behave you! Hope you enjoy peeps!**


	2. Training with Hiei

**Me: Fox, here**

**littlekawaiifirefox: Fox, here!! Welcome to another exciting episode of Cookies and Lemons!! :D **

**Shadow: -.-; You are DEFINITELY not getting those cookies…**

**Fox: O.O NUUUUU!! –faints- **

**Shadow: O.o Anyway, enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 2: Training with Hiei**

"No more cookies for you."

The cruel words of my sister ring through my head as I pull Hiei out of the cave by his wrist.

"Onna, where do you think you're taking me?"

"DON'T CALL ME ONNA!!"

"Hn. Whatever. Answer the question."

I sigh, "I know onee-san said we were leaving, but I forgot about our daily morning training! She said I could take you with me."

"And why would you, exactly?"

I puff out my cheeks in irritation, "It's not like I really_ wanted_ to, but Nyssa said that it would be good for me. And I always listen to my big sister."

"Hn. You could at least let go of my wrist." I turn to him to see him giving me the death glare.

I roll my eyes and let go as we enter a small clearing, just east of the cave. Nyssa and Sesshoumaru are to the west.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the heavenly scent of the afternoon. The effects of Hiei's borrowed ability were finally ebbing away.

I start stretching immediately, I casually take note of Hiei watching me.

I smirk, "Ready to begin?"

"Hn. Whatever."

I take out my twin sais from their holsters on my thighs and I watch Hiei unsheathe his sword from his back.

My lips pull back into a wicked grin as I disappeared from his sight.

I hadn't moved, but simply…disappeared. I am invisible as I sneak around a wary Hiei.

I watch him as he looks around, trying to sense my movements. His attempts are futile, however.

He spreads his stance, readying himself for my unseen attack. I smirk and lunge.

Surprisingly, there is a clang of metal and I make myself visible again. Hiei smirks at me. I continue my attack, each blade parried as I swing towards him.

I tuck one of my sais back in its holster and reach into a small pouch hanging from my belt. Taking some of its contents in my palm, I blow the glittering powder in his face.

He sneezes, much to my pleasure, as he tries covering his nose and mouth.

I smirk and say loudly, "That won't do you any good. It enters your body through your _eyes._"

His eyes widen marginally before lowering his hand with an irritated smirk.

"Suppose it's too late, then?"

I giggle, "Absolutely." About now, the effects of the powder will be put into play.

First, the illusions. He will not recognize his surroundings. Then, come the cute and fuzzy squirrels and rabbits. I laugh to myself. Oh, he's going to hate that.

Second, the rapid temperature changes between hot and cold. He will be unbearably hot, then, just as quickly, unbearably cold; each temperature only lasting a few seconds.

Last, there is desire. Desire for something secret hidden in the victim's mind. I'm curious to know what this will be for Hiei.

I watch him closely as the illusions begin. I am surprised that the only reaction from him is the slight twitch in his eyebrow.

What surprises me more is when he lunges at me, sword whistling in the air.

He's good.

I counter with my right sais, knocking his katana away from my body.

I use a tree as leverage to jump across to the other side of the clearing. The temperature flashes should be starting soon.

I grinned almost wildly. They had indeed started. I watch as Hiei rips off his shirt.

Oh, peanut butter cookie dough, that is an amazing sight to behold. I wish Nyssa could be here to join me in drooling over his sexy muscles.

There isn't time to remain in a daze, though, as he comes at me again and I watch as, through his attack, goose bumps spread over his skin.

Oh, chocolate chip cookie dough, I am in a mess. So far, none of the effects are hindering him. That's when I stop to smack myself in the forehead.

Duh! I'm dealing with a hybrid! Half fire and half ice! No wonder _that_ didn't change anything. And the illusions; he has so much self-control. How come I never saw that? This still doesn't explain how he could find me when I was invisible, though.

I am brought out of my thoughts as the third effect takes its toll on him. Desire. But for what? My eyes widen as Hiei tosses his sword to the side almost carelessly. His eyes have gone from crimson to almost black.

I twitch in realization. He suddenly pins me to a tree, pressing himself against me. I drop my weapons in utter shock. I can feel every part of his body as he brings himself ever closer to me.

Ah, sugar cookie dough, this is bad. I shrieked.

"NYYYYSSAAAAAAAAA!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Fox: o.O **

**Shadowess: O.o**

**Both:…..**

**Fox: Wow…wonder what's going to happen??**

**Shadowess: I don't know, but that was really short…**

**Fox: --; I KNOW!! I'M SORRY!! I just wanted it to happen this way and I couldn't think of any other way to make it happen…please don't kill me!!**

**Shadowess: -sigh- nobody's going to kill you. Anyway, reviews are love, not forced, but DON'T GIVE FOX COOKIES! She's still on her three day ban…**

**Fox: O.O NO FAIR!! -pouts- meany head…**

**Shadowess: You know the drill people! Reviews are love but not forced!**


	3. Training with Sesshoumaru

**Shadowess: Hola chicko and chickas! More-so the chicka part I'm guessing.**

**Fox: Can I have a cookie yet….? -not telling that she has already received cookies from lovely reviewers-**

**Shadowess: No.**

**Fox: -pouts- Fine. I'll get them somehow!**

**Shadowess: Can we continue now?**

**Fox: Yes oh dear sister. On with the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 3: Training with Sesshoumaru**

I told my sister that she could take that Hiei guy with her for our morning training. It was amusing to see such a guy get dragged out at the wrist by my sister.

Really, it's funny. Picture a hard-core 'I don't take shit from anyone' kind of guy being dragged by a sugar high adolescent-impersonator demon. Would send anyone who knew the guy into hysterics. Of course I don't know him but I can still be amused by it.

I offered to see if Sesshoumaru would train with me and he was more inclined to watch. Didn't say it nor did he answer me. He just followed me.

"DON'T CALL ME ONNA!!"

Ah, my dear sister is getting along rather nicely with the ruby-eyed demon. I let out a chuckle at Suki's mild suffering.

"If you insist on watching, Lord Sesshoumaru, please refrain from making comments on how I train." I looked over my shoulder at him.

No reply. Alright. I'll assume that means he'll keep to himself.

"By the way… how sensitive is your hearing?"

We made our way in to a clearing that was west of the cave, close to the area where I first saw him.

"This Sesshoumaru can still hear your sister."

"Okay. Well, I'll warn you now that you may get disoriented." I watched the strange short gleam in his golden orbs.

"You use noises for your ability."

"Sort of." I shrugged. "You might learn something but I have no intention of saying what I am." I reached behind me and brought out a set of Kamas. **(Fox: What are Kamas? Shadow: They're two hand-held mini scythes. Fox: Oh.)**

I took a stance and closed my eyes, envisioning a target in my mind. Left. Right. Upper-cut. Behind. Down low. Spin. Left-right. Behind.

CLASH.

I opened my eyes to see sharp golden orbs gazing in to mine in the flash of a challenge. "So you want to play too? Bring it then. I'm just warming up."

I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face but nah. He kept his unchanged-masked look and pushed me back. A strange line came to mind, more as a joke. _I can't wait to see you in pieces!_

Hm. I'll have to use that next time we're in an actual battle.

Swinging my weapons left to right, circled and clashed our weapons. The rings emitting off them was truly music. Whoever forged Sesshoumaru's sword was a true master at what they do. The pitch that his gave off was beautiful.

Okay Nyssa, don't be distracted in admiration in front of the demon dog. It's not like he'd be impressed with someone like you.

I took a quick breath and brought up a tone in a song voice. The voice did not sound like my own. Let's see how sensitive this Sesshoumaru's hearing really is.

He faltered in his step, giving enough of an opening to tackle him down. I sat on his chest plate with my scythe weapons poised to chop his head off.

"You're good. Usually demons fall over on their face when they hear that tone." I told him, smirking. Ego boost or what?

"You forget that this Sesshoumaru still has a weapon." The tip of his sword was pressed against my ribs.

"So it would seem. Draw then." I removed my Kamas and stood up. "I would think that with the sensitivity of your ears, you would have done more than just falter in step. Then again, can't expect anything less from the great Lord of the Western lands."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He stood back up, sheathing his sword.

"You'd be surprised."

There was a spike in energy waves coming from Suki and Hiei's direction. It wasn't a spike of violence but…

"Ah shit…" I sped away from Sesshoumaru and made a dash to my sister. "Suki!!"

"NYYYYSSAAAAAAAAA!"

My eyes widened when I saw Hiei, with no shirt, pinning my sister to a tree with his body. "GET THE FUCK OF MY SISTER, HYBRID!!" I grabbed him by his hair and throw him down to the ground.

Hiei's eyes were black. He gave a snarl at me. I kicked him in the chest and turned to glare at my 'innocent' sister.

"You used the powder on him, didn't you?" I didn't give her a chance to reply. "Damnit, Suki! You know better than to use it on males! Especially mixed ones!! We only use the damn powder on females because they're more predictable! If we weren't related by blood, I swear I would jam my Kamas so far up your rear that you'd feel blood dripping from your eyes!!" I seethed.

"I didn't know he'd react like that! He wasn't affected by the illusions or the temperature flashes and-and-and…" Suki started to form tears in her eyes. "I'M SORRY!!"

Hiei's eyes slowly returned to their red color. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. "What the fuck was that, onna?"

"What do you remember?" I questioned him after clamping a hand over my sister's mouth.

"She blew some powder in to my face and… When in the seven hells did you get over here?" Hiei demanded. "Where the fuck is my shirt?"

"Over there on the ground. I don't think you want to know what happened. But I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." I glared at my sister. "Give me the rest of your powder or I'll take it from you."

Suki glared at me. She hated it when I tried to take her toys. She pulled out a pouch and dropped it in to my hand. She licked my palm.

"Ah gross! For that, you're not getting any cookies for an additional 3 days!" I pocketed her powder.

"Oh come on! That's totally not fair! How can you do this to me, Nyssa?!" She wailed.

"Very easily, apparently." I wiped my hand against my shirt to get off her spit.

"Can we go now? I think we're done training…" Suki rocked back and forth on her heels, glancing at the demon hybrid every few seconds.

"Okay… We'll go."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Shadowess: Ah, life can be evil, no?**

**Fox: You are evil… I want a cookie! Please! Someone take pity on me and give a sweet girl a cookie? –hopeful look in her eyes-**

**Shadowess: No cookie for you!**

**Fox: Well your chapter was short too ya know.**

**Shadowess: So? I saved you from Hiei raping you.**

**Fox: HE WASN'T GOING TO RAPE ME!! …was he?**

**Shadowess: We'll never know.**

**Fox: Fine… Okay lovely cookie-holders! Reviews are love!**

**Shadowess: And always, they're not forced.**


	4. Submission Beads

**Fox: Another chappie!! Yay!**

**Shadowess: Another round of randomness!**

**Fox: -gasp- it's not ALL random!**

**Shadowess: You're right. That's just you.**

**Fox: HEY! RRGH! ON TO THE STORY!! **

**Shadowess: We do not own YYH or Inuyasha by any means. Which means – NO SUEING!! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 4: Submission Beads

After I was able to get over the scarring image of Hiei nearly…doing something…we were finally able to set off into the woods.

Travel is quiet for a while. No sound. It's driving me insane so I start humming a bit. At first, I was content with singing each note melodically, but then I get bored with that. I soon start singing way off key and in high annoying tunes.

"Would you give it a rest already? You're giving me a headache." Hiei snaps furiously.

I stick my tongue out at him, "Why would I do something for _you_? You wouldn't even get me cookies if I asked you to."

Hiei glares at me, "So that I can give you more energy to annoy me with? I don't think so."

"See! Told you!" I say in a very high and childish voice, "Onee-san! Where are we going again?"

Nyssa groans, "South. For the millionth time."

I sigh in exasperation, "I know that! I mean, where south?"

My sister just shakes her head. I get tired of waiting for a response so I spend my time disappearing and reappearing as we walk.

This earns very annoyed looks from everyone in our party. Parties. I love parties. Anyway, they all start growling at me.

"Suki! You're giving me a migraine!" Onee-san yells at me.

"Hn. What else is new?" Hiei glares at me even more intensely.

Sesshoumaru just stares at me. He's so unemotional that I want to dump a bucket of random contents on him just to see if he reacts at all. I giggle to myself. I will have to test this later.

I plot in my head and randomly laugh evilly at some of them, which gains some very freaked out looks. I shrug my shoulders and start running in and out of the trees.

I quickly become bored with this and so I find ways to annoy everyone. Except Sesshy who insists on acting as though I'm not even there. This, in turn, annoys me. I quickly become the source of everyone else's entertainment as I try different techniques to annoy the dog demon only to fail each time.

Finally, I feel a change in his aura. He turns to me and grabs my wrists, pulling my face closer to his.

"If you don't leave this Sesshoumaru alone, you will find that you have no more hands."

I gulp at the hard edge in his voice. Okay, I guess I'm done for the day. Maybe a week or two.

I turn my attention to my sister.

"Okay, Suki, I'm annoyed now, you can stop." She says before I can even start.

"Awww…no fair, Nyssa!" I pout dramatically. Nyssa responds by planting a kiss on my cheek.

"It's okay. There are plenty of other things to do as we travel." She winks at me before subtly gesturing towards Hiei. I grin evilly as I begin stalking the fire apparition.

His eyebrow twitches as he notices my little game. I poke him in the side and receive a satisfying jump from him. Oh yeah, I am going to have way too much fun.

I grab his wrists and begin posing his arms in the air, his eyebrows twitching even more in annoyance.

When I try to move his other limbs, he snaps around to me and grabs my wrists in one of his hands and takes his katana in his other. The katana is brought to my neck.

"Touch me again and you will feel the steel of my blade in your flesh."

I smile slyly. I don't think that this should be too much of a problem since he's such a hottie, so I kiss him full on the lips.

"Does that count?" I ask when I pull away. His expression is priceless and I cackle as his hold on me loosens and I wrench free.

Nyssa just stares at me in complete shock as I run around doing the victory dance. Sesshy is watching me curiously - big surprise. Hiei, however, is still stunned into silence and seems to have lost all will to move at all.

Before I know it, Hiei has me against a tree – again – with his sword to my neck – again.

"Nyssa! Do it! Subdue him! PLEASE! HELP!"

I hear Hiei growl at me and I shudder. God, that's sexy. I would think about that more if I wasn't scared shitless.

I see a sudden glow of light and beads fall around Hiei's neck. He starts at the sight of them and immediately tries pulling them off. I grin wickedly as he is unable to rid himself of the newly spelled submission beads.

"Say the word, onee-san." She would teach me the words after Hiei is safely off of me.

"Strawberries."

Hiei freezes and is unable to move. I push passed him and get a good look at his backside. I notice that he has a really nice ass. I shake my head. No time to be thinking such things.

"What the hell did you wenches do to me?" Hiei snarls.

I giggle and turn to my sister, "What does that one do?"

She smirks at me, "That command forces him to freeze and we are able to pose him however we wish." I smirk back; how ironic.

Nyssa continues, "Glomp forces him to hug whoever is closest while sweet snow forces him to kiss whoever is closest."

I nod solemnly, "Is that it?"

She smiles at me, "No. I added an additional word. Cookies."

I raise an eyebrow in amusement, "And?"

"And that forces him to take off his shirt and kneel on his knees. The release word is dragon. It works on all of them except the cookie command. In order to release him from that, one of us has to make lip contact."

Hiei snarls again, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I walk up to him, "Submission beads." I finger the necklace around his neck.

"In a way, we're protecting each other from yourself." I laugh, "I'll release you if you promise not to hurt me."

Hiei growls. I still think it's sexy, even when he's angry.

"No."

I shrug, "Alright, your loss, then."

We start walking again, leaving Hiei in a very uncomfortable position near the tree. We go farther and farther until finally, "Alright. Fine. I promise I won't hurt you."

I skip back to him, "What made you change your mind?" My eyes glitter as I look into his ruby eyes.

"Hn. This is very uncomfortable. My joints are stiffening."

I giggle, "Alright. Dragon."

Hiei stumbles but quickly regains his balance and sheathes his sword. He suddenly leans down, grabbing my face and kisses me full on the mouth.

I stumble back in fevered shock.

"Had to return the favor." He smirks and goes back to join the group. I stand there, momentarily processing what just happened.

Favor? Oh, right. He wanted me to be just as shocked as he was. I laugh and run up behind him and jump onto his back.

"Get off of me, onna!"

"Grrrr! DON'T CALL ME ONNA!" I yell right in his ear.

"AAAGH! DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" He yells right back.

I grit my teeth, "Onee-san? May I?"

Nyssa grins at me, "Go ahead. Don't need my permission."

"Hmph. Glomp."

Hiei grabs my arms and pulls me in front of him and wraps his arms around me. I grin broadly as he gives me a deadly glare.

"If you don't release me, I'll – "

"You'll what? Remember, I have control over you now." I laugh as he glares at me.

"Damn you." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Dragon."

Hiei lets go of me and pushes me away, almost knocking me off of my feet.

I pout half-heartedly and keep walking on with my sister. I am getting bored again and I don't feel like pissing off Hiei again, so I try to find other ways to amuse myself.

Before I can even get started, though, Nyssa wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, we can make camp for the night."

I look up at the sky. I hadn't even noticed that it had got so late. Time goes by really fast when I'm having fun. I grin sweetly over at Hiei. Come morning, I am going to have even more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Shadowess: Wow, you finished that pretty quick, my dear sister.**

**Fox: Why, thank you! Do I get a cookie?**

**Shadowess: No, you do not. You're still banned.**

**Fox: Awww! –pouts- You know the drill, onee-san…**

**Shadowess: Reviews are love, but not forced!**

**Fox: Cookies are, though! I'm going into some major withdrawal here!**

**Shadowess: Shuddup, Fox! They are not! Please don't give her cookies for the time being. She's been naughty.**

**Fox: Except I got the chapter done fast!**

**Shadowess: -rolls eyes-**


	5. Chill

**Fox: We're BAAAaaack!**

**Shadowess: That we are. –sneezes- With cold and all.**

**Fox: Poor onee-san…**

**Shadowess: I'll live. Now let's get on with this story!**

**Fox: Yay! So no sueing us because we're only borrowing the material!**

**Shadowess: Yeah, we are not making money off of this.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 4: Chill

With the fire set up and the stars twinkling above, I leaned back against a barren tree. It was nights like that I really felt at peace with within…

"Onee-san! Catch!"

It's a calm night until some raw venison is thrown hard against your chest. That knocked the wind out of me. Good to know that Suki is keeping her throws strong.

I coughed a bit at regaining my air. "Thanks, Suki, if that were a knife, I'd be dead!" I lifted up the giant hunk of meat from my lap.

"You're welcome!" she called out happily.

Suki volunteered to cut the meat up out of a deer that Sesshoumaru caught for us. Well, he actually caught three deer but it was one for me and Suki, one of him, and the last for the now submission beaded Hiei.

We didn't even have to ask him to catch anything. He just went out and did it. It was strange, but then again… It could be a dog thing. Me and Suki thanked him whereas Hiei didn't say anything. Just a grunt.

"Oh yeah, Hiei, there is one more submission word to your new necklace." I called out to him.

Hiei looked down at me from within another tree somewhere. Suki looked over at me too.

"This one isn't so bad but only 'dragon' will make you stop. Considering your profile, you only smirk and probably never really do this unless is for something that makes you feel all bubbly inside."

"What is it? Tell me, Nyssa! Please?" Suki was immediately beside me, bouncing up and down with the energy of twelve cookies.

I leaned over and whispered the last of the magic words in her ear. She gave me a shocked looked.

"Really? He'll do that?"

"Hiei, come down so that we can make sure that the last word does what it's supposed to do." I called out to him. "It's not going to make you do anything that is going to hurt your pride."

Hiei reluctantly came down. "What's the damned word this time?"

"Smile!" Suki cried out.

She gasped as she looked at the hybrid demon. Even Sesshoumaru was looking on with interest on the effect that the spell cast on Hiei.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Hiei yelled.

Okay, that's really funny. Almost scary but still funny. Yelling with a promise of death in his voice and a seemingly genuine smile on his face was enough to make any blood thirsty demon in to hysterics.

Looking over at Sesshoumaru, he kept his stoic face. Okay, most demons.

"You're smiling, Hiei." Suki told him with a grin on her own face.

Hiei ran a hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide. "Undo it. NOW." His voice was threatening in a way that would make you quiver down to your toes, too bad his facial expression told another story.

"You know, you don't seem menacing enough with that look on you." I grinned at him. "Now, if you promise not to harm anyone physically, mentally, or emotionally here, then we'll let you go."

He was fuming in his beaming expression for a while.

"I'll take your silence as a yes! Dragon." Suki smiled as Hiei lost his.

"What's that human expression…? Ah yes, chill." I resumed feasting on my venison.

Okay, I'm not the nicest demoness around. I know that. Hell, better to be on the offense to be defensive. At least that's what I always thought.

Sesshoumaru is being really quite. I know that the demon lord of the Western Lands was always the cold silent type but seriously, he's really quiet. Not even a chuckle out of him from that little display from Hiei.

Now, what to do tonight… Torturing Hiei can prove amusing but Suki will take care of that, I know. He should still be able to get back at her if he watches for those little things that get her.

"I'm going to wash up!" Suki announced, jumping to her feet and taking off to the woods.

"Oh boy. You better follow her, Hiei."

"And why would I want to do that?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Because you might be able to extract revenge."

"You're the one who placed this necklace on me. I should extract my revenge on you."

"You could, but if you kill me, then the necklace will stay on you forever. Only I can remove it, not even Suki." At least, as far as I know. "So you can go and throw her in the lake and run until you're out of ear reach or… do nothing."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

That was Suki. I got up and bolted to where she was and stopped at the side of a moderate size lake. "Suki?!" I looked around, frantic. When she screamed like that, it was either that she was being attacked or—

I was dragged down abruptly by the wrist and hit the freezing—wait, I mean, FREEZING cold water! I screamed. "DAMNIT SUKI!!" I cursed at her as soon as I regained air in my lungs.

She was laughing at me, sitting on the edge of the lake.

She tricked me. My own sister tricked me. Okay, maybe I deserved it after the past few weeks but still!

Sesshoumaru and Hiei were up on the shore and were watching us.

"Don't make _me_ scream, Suki." I growled at her.

"Oh come on, you know you love me." She giggled. "Oh hi guys!" she waved to the boys behind her.

What was that sign that humans had…? 'Hit head here'? Yeah. That sounds good about now. I glared at my sister and flicked some water at her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Shadowess: Ugh, sorry it took so long! I had a viral infection and no medications helped. Don't you hate that?**

**Fox: Yes. But you better be better or else?**

**Shadowess: Or else what?**

**Fox: I'll find your cookie stash. Speaking of cookies… -hopeful look-**

**Shadowess: Yes, you are off your ban. So people! Reviews are love but—**

**Fox: Give cookies!!**

**Shadowess: --not forced.**


	6. Distractions

**Fox: ANOTHER chapter? Wow, we are on a ROLL!! XD**

**Shadowess: yep…so we are…**

**Fox:**

**Shadowess:**

**- awkward silence – **

**Fox: yeah…I think we're just going to get on with the story…**

**Shadowess: NO SUEING!! We don't own ANYTHING…except Nyssa and Suki…**

**Fox: AND THE COOKIES!! :D**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 6: Distractions

I sit laughing in the grass as my sister splashes water at me. I decide to jump into the water, causing water to collide with Nyssa in a wave.

Surfacing, I'm bombarded by water and we laugh as we play in the water. I look up at the guys.

"C'mon! The water's great!" I snicker.

I am elated to see Sesshoumaru approach the water and sit at the edge near Nyssa. I glare at Hiei, though, as he just stares on. I manage to catch his eye.

"Don't expect me to join in on your childish games." He growls.

I frown and glare harder at him, "Oh, yes you will."

Hiei glares back at me, "Oh? How's that? You can't – oh, shit." That was all he had time to get out before I gave the command.

"Strawberries." I grinned evilly. He immediately froze, giving me a death glare.

I lifted myself from the water and walked up to him.

"Do it and I'll kill you as soon as I'm free." His voice drips with poisonous threatening, but I just grin wider.

"I don't think so." I laugh as I throw him over my shoulder despite his snarling protests.

I toss him into the water, yelling the releasing command just as he hits the water and jump in after him.

We surface at the same time and I laugh hysterically at the wet Hiei. He's not amused, however.

"You're going to die now." I gasp in surprise as Hiei _dunks _me under the water and holds me there. I flail around some and then pretend to flail around some more.

I can breathe under water, but he doesn't know that. I pretend to drown and a few seconds later, I'm being dragged out of the water and onto the land.

I'm sure by now Nyssa is laughing on the inside, but knows to let me have my fun and keeps quiet and serious. I don't even worry about Sesshoumaru. The deadbeat.

Hiei's yelling at me, apparently freaked out that he's actually killed me, when he remembers CPR. Oh, god, this was going to be _great._

I let him perform it a couple times and when his lips come back to mine to give me the breath of life, I grab hold of him and slip my tongue through his lips, kissing him.

I hear onee-san laughing as Hiei shoves me off of him angrily.

"Baka onna! What were you _thinking_? I'm really starting to think that I should _really_ kill you."

I lean back on my elbows and smirk at him, "You wouldn't kill me. You _care_ too much about me." I fall into a fit of hysterics on the ground.

I don't notice him standing, giving his infamous death glare, but I suddenly sense his anger flare through his aura. I instantly stop laughing and stare up at him.

I barely hear the commanding voice of my sister as Hiei lunges for me. I blink and the next thing I know, he's on his knees and shirtless.

I blush a deep red, "Oh. Did I do that?" Hiei seethes at Nyssa.

"No, _she_ did."

I turn to her, "Why did you pick that one? You could have chosen a different command." My blush deepens slightly.

Nyssa smirks at me, "What? You can't say that you don't enjoy seeing him there with his shirt off?"

My blush deepens again and I stutter helplessly. "Not while he's that pissed…" I finally mutter.

Onee-san laughs, "It's okay. He'll get used to it!"

Hiei snarls at her, "Just release me, damn onna."

I smack him against the back of his head, "Don't call my sister 'onna'!"

"Ow! Bitch!"

I smack him again.

I stand over him and we glare at each other for a while. Hiei breaks first.

"Alright. I give up. Now, would you come here?" I lean closer to him.

"Come closer. I've got something I need to tell you." I lean even closer so that our faces are mere inches apart.

He closes the gap and puts his lips to mine. Damn it, I'm way too gullible. I should have known. My eyes widen as I'm suddenly thrown back into the icy cold water.

I surface and spit some water out. I glare out at him only to find he is already gone. I climb out of the water and head back to camp.

"I'm going to bed." I mope to my sleeping bag and lie awake for a while, but I eventually fall asleep. I'm barely aware of Nyssa curling up against my back and I fall into a more relaxing sleep.

The next morning I sullenly train by myself. There had been no sign of Hiei at breakfast. I'm afraid that I really pissed him off this time and he won't ever come back. I was really hoping to become friends with him.

We continue traveling after training is finished. I walk slightly behind Nyssa and Sesshoumaru. Nyssa talks to him, but he stays just as silent as ever, although I hear him respond a couple of times.

I suddenly trip and fall flat on my face. Great. Just another way to disgrace myself. Onee-san is instantly by my side.

"Are you alright?"

I sniffle and wipe the dirt off my face, "Yeah, but what did I trip over?" We look behind me and see a thick stick protruding out of the ground. "How did you guys miss that?" I half-heartedly glare at them.

The ground suddenly shifts beneath me and caves in. I close my eyes as I scream and fall into a trap pit. When I open my eyes, instead of being in darkness, I am in a tree.

"What the hell? How did I – " I look up and see a scowling Hiei and I blush deeply. "H-Hiei? When did you - ?"

"Hn. You can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you? You probably would have died if I hadn't caught you at the right time. Baka onna."

I look down and into the pit and gulp to see pointed spikes in the bottom of the pit. Something that Hiei said suddenly clicks.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME 'ONNA'!" I yell at him as I smack him in the head.

"Ow! STOP HITTING ME!" He drops me as he grabs his head. I shriek, but I grab hold of a branch, spin around it and drop gracefully to the ground.

Nyssa is in Sesshoumaru's arms and I figure he must have saved _her_ from the grasp of the pit. I shudder as I think about it.

Nyssa jumps from Sesshoumaru's arms and runs to me, "Suki! Are you alright? I thought you fell into the pit! I was so worried."

I look up at my big sister, "I'm fine, onee-san. Hiei saved me." He jumps down from the tree beside us, earning another whack to the head for scaring the crap out of me.

We continue walking as Hiei and I argue back and forth. Nyssa suddenly falls back from Sesshoumaru's side to walk next to me.

I cease my empty threats at Hiei to give my full attention to my sister. She leans towards me with a smirk.

"I think he _likes_ you!" she whispers in my ear so I only I can hear her. I blush deeply.

"What makes you think th – " a flash of movement at the edge of the trail catches my eye, " – at…BUNNY!"

I go chasing after it and disappear into the woods. As I go deeper, I barely hear the words of the others.

"Better go after her, Hiei, she'll get lost in no time. You're the only one fast enough to keep up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Fox: I love bunnies… :D**

**Shadowess: -rolls eyes- you would…**

**Fox: Shuddup! They go nicely with cookies…BUT NOT TO EAT! O.O**

**Shadowess: Riiight…anyway, you know the drill people – **

**Fox: COOKIES!! :D**

**Shadowess: Reviews are love, not forced!**


	7. Insist

**Fox: Again! Yay! Chapter updatingness…**

**Shadowess: Is that even a word?**

**Fox: I dunno.**

**Shadowess: Well I like bunnies too, I've discovered. But I refuse to eat them.**

**Fox: Can we keep on the story now?**

**Shadowess: Sure. Why not? –Fox almost answers- Don't answer that.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 7: Insist

As I watched Hiei reluctantly follow after my sister, I couldn't hold back the small laugh buried in my throat. He definitely won't admit it but… he likes her. Now it was just be and the tall silent one.

He was pretty tall… He towered over me. I knew that some dog demons were tall but this guy was _tall_. Sesshoumaru looked down at me, questioning my laughter in his eyes.

"I believe that Hiei has some feelings for my sister." I told him.

"His scent does not hint so." Sesshoumaru stated, looking off to the woods where the two took off.

"Not yet." I smirked. "That lovely necklace might encourage him to see the light. It's hard for anyone to feel any hate towards Suki. Sure they could try to kill her, but they'd still get at least one smile from her."

I don't really hold a conversation with Sesshoumaru. I do most of the talking. He's a regal Lord and all but still… Could he be a little more talkative?

Before I could open my mouth to comment, Hiei came back, carrying my sister over his shoulder. She was struggling against him but… she was quiet.

When Hiei turned to show Suki's face, I laughed. She was gagged so that she couldn't say any of the words. "Oh dear, sister, it seems you've become quiet in Hiei's presence."

She glared at me then managed to get a hand free from Hiei's grip. "Let me go, you pyro pixie!!"

Wish granted. She was dropped down on her rear. "OWWIE!! Onee-chan! Hiei dropped me!"

"Well you did tell him to let you go. He did."

"Good point but still! He could have been nicer about it!" Suki glared up at Hiei, who shrugged his shoulders and turned away. "I'll say it!" He continued to ignore her. "Cookies!"

Hiei threw his shirt to the ground and dropped to his knees. "Damn you woman!"

Suki kept a few feet away from his grip, so not to have him grab her again. She smirked down at him. "That was not very nice, Hiei. I can leave you there."

"Okay, sis, I'm going to keep going ahead so you can torture him in privacy." I told her as I walked past her, with Hiei trying to grab me but failing. Sesshoumaru followed behind me.

"Okay, one-chan! Enjoy your time!" She gave a mock salute to me before turning her grin to Hiei. "Now what to do with you…" Her voice drifted as I distanced myself.

As Sesshoumaru and I walked, we made our way down to an area of the mountain area where the river fell as a waterfall. The mountain path descended steeply down. We would have to jump and let gravity take us down to the bottom. Those rocks were pretty moist too so we'd have to examine our leaps to double check our landing areas.

Well, I'm sure that Sesshoumaru would have no problem. Hell, I bet he'd take one entire leap down to the bottom without breaking a sweat. I could do that as well but… my landings are not really graceful. To put it bluntly, I'd fall flat on my face and roll until I hit something hard enough to stop me.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY HAIR!!" Hiei's voice echoed to our ears.

I laughed. "Oh boy." I turned to Sesshoumaru to make a comment but the words would not leave my lips. He was staring at me. "Sesshoumaru?"

He did not speak.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru?" Okay, getting a little weird. His stare is making me feel like he's looking straight through me. He can stop anytime now.

"This Sesshoumaru insists to carry you down. The rocks are too slippery to hold your step." He stated in a monotone voice.

I blinked. "Pardon me?"

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself."

"Okay... Sure, since you offered, or rather insist." I shrugged. I let out a squeak of surprise and shock when I was pulled up against his chest with his arm around my waist before he leapt in to the air. I gripped his armor tightly once I realized how high he jumped up. We were _really_ high up! I'm not afraid of heights but I've never been this high off the ground!

We started to go down but, it was slow, not at all like the normal falling rate. I was puzzled. Was Sesshoumaru actually part wind demon too? How was he doing this?

"My father's pelt has a special magic woven in to it, allow me to achieve many things; like our slow decent." Sesshoumaru answered my unasked question.

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense." His feet touched the ground, which allowed me to hit the ground too. I let go of his armor. "That was… exhilarating. Thank you for the lift." I glanced down to see that his arm was still around my waist. I cleared my throat.

He released me and took a few steps forward.

If that wasn't an awkward moment, I'm not sure what is. Wait… Hiei is receiving more awkwardness at this moment. I wonder how that's going with Suki…

"ONEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!"

"Speak of the devil…" I turned around and looked up the mountainside to see Suki scrambling down the path with surprising precision, even though her arms were flailing around in that classic 'run-away' fashion.

Behind her, Hiei was chasing her, with his hair in knots and his shirt fisted in his hand. He was jumping from rock to rock before pushing off and landing in front of Suki. She screamed and tried to stop but… The moisture from the waterfall made the path pretty slick apparently. Suki kept going and crashed in to Hiei.

I flinched at that. It looked painful for both of them… especially since they practically rolled down the rest of the mountainside. They finally landed on their backs, separated, a few feet away from my feet.

"Well, I give you both: 9 points for interest, 7 for style, but only a 4 for landing." I grinned down at them. I approached my sister and helped her to her feet. "I take it you had fun while it lasted? Did you kiss him or did he force a kiss out of you?"

Suki brushed off her shirt. "I did have fun, but he grabbed me and forced a kiss out of me again. The cheater." She huffed and crossed her arms, glancing to the hybrid demon putting his shirt back on.

I put my arm across her shoulder. "Remember that it's typical of males to insist on hurrying instead of letting their torture last." I laughed.

"True. But still!" Suki growled in irritation.

"Suki, dear, you're growling." I whispered to her. "You know what that means?"

"Um… I get a cookie?" Right after she said it, both her hands clamped over her mouth.

A vicious growl came from Hiei. He was down on his knees, shirtless yet again. Steam was coming off of him. Neat effect.

"Go and give him a smooch so he doesn't overheat the entire area." I patted Suki on her back.

"But Ny-chan…"

"The sooner he cools down, the sooner we can keep going."

She reluctantly went over to Hiei and planted a quick kiss to his cheek before coming back to my side for protection. Hiei got up and grabbed his shirt, covering his bare chest and abdominal muscles. At least my season had already passed. Don't want any reckless actions going on. Suki however…

"Can we keep going now? The steam stopped rising off him." Suki's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sure things. Ready guys?" I asked the boys, only to get slight nods in response.

And so we continued on out way. Suki kept close to me, glancing back at Hiei every once in a while. Poor girl… She just loves getting in to trouble.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Fox: What the heck?! That was short, sis!**

**Shadow: So? I had it longer but the stupid thing closed without saving so I had to redo it but I couldn't remember everything!**

**Fox: Oh. Okay then. No biggie.**

**Shadow: Alright… Now, we must have two things from you people, and one is a requirement.**

**Fox: Yeah! I demand – I mean, **_**we**_** demand cookies!**

**Shadow: And a review would be nice too.**


	8. Fear

**Fox: I can't believe we're starting on the EIGHTH chapter!! O.O **

**Shadowess: Yeah, even though technically YOU'RE starting the eighth chapter…**

**Fox: Whatever. Shuddup. –munches on cookies in corner-**

**Shadowess: -sighs- let's just get this thing going…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 8: Fear

I have to admit that I really enjoy having minimal, yet it is so much, control over Hiei. I feet somewhat safer, which is an added bonus!

Walking through that dark forest on the too thin dirt trail leaves me quite uneasy in the afternoon, though. The sun sifts through the trees casting shadows everywhere.

As a child, I had a few bad experiences with shadows, and it causes me to be a little…jumpy.

I cling to Nyssa's arm, watching the surrounding forest closely. A twig suddenly snaps.

"EEEEP!" I shriek, causing my sister to clamp her hands over her ears, "Sorry, onee-san."

Hiei growls behind me, making me jump, "Calm down, woman."

"DON'T CALL ME 'WOMAN'! I _can't_ calm down. All of these shadows are too scary." I whimper.

Hiei rolls his eyes in annoyance, "I'm sure that the four of us combined can handle whatever may be lurking in the shadows. It's foolish to be so afraid of them."

I bow my head, slightly ashamed and my feelings deeply hurt. Nyssa senses my mood and sighs, slipping an arm around my waist.

"It's alright, baby sister. It's not foolish at all." She tries to comfort me.

"Feh. It is. Not to mention a weakness." Hiei snarls.

I turn angrily towards the fire apparition, tears welling in my eyes.

"You're so mean! I don't see why I don't just use a command on you right now!" I stick my tongue out at Hiei as he stiffens, "See? _You're_ afraid of _me!_"

"Hn. I'm not afraid of you. I just greatly dislike being subjected to your commands." Hiei spat.

I cry out in anger and frustration. Nyssa reaches out for me, but I twist from her grip and run ahead on the path. I don't stop until I can no longer see or hear my comrades behind me.

I lean over with my hands on my knees, panting. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to ignore the shadows. The wind begins to blow, sending a rush of sound around me.

I crouch down and cradle my head with a small whimper. Now I was alone and surrounded by shadows. All I can do now is just wait for everyone to catch up to me.

I wait for what seems like hours. Eventually, the sun starts setting and I become terrified. I'm lost. I know it. There is no way I'd run _that_ far ahead. But then again…

Lightning flashes out of nowhere followed by the crack of thunder. _Great._ Could this situation get any worse? Of course, stereotypically is starts raining.

I let out a cry of frustration. Thunder sounds, but I catch another sound in the surrounding trees.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I call out timidly, "Nyssa? Hiei? You guys, this isn't funny."

Another flash of lightning and in the brief light I can barely make out a giant form just feet from me.

I freeze in terror. A mountain golem is standing before me and I am unable to move in my fear.

It lunges for me and I scream as it's hand reaches out for me. A mass collides with my body and I'm suddenly moving through the air. I open my eyes, I didn't even realize I'd closed them, and gasp in shock.

Hiei had appeared out of nowhere and pulled me out of the way.

"H-Hiei!" I exclaim. He glances briefly at my face before settling on a tree branch. He sets me down and turns from me.

"Where are you going?" I clutch his sleeve, not wanting him to leave me alone.

"That demon is following us. I'm going to defeat it since you're obviously in condition to do anything."

His sleeve slips through my fingers as he continues on and I let him go. I strain my ears for the sounds of battle, but all I can hear are the sounds of the storm.

I don't know how long I sit on the tree branch, but it seems like hours before Hiei finally returns.

He jumps up on the branch next to me and refuses to look at me. A long cut runs down the side of his face. I reach out to it and he flinches away.

A few tears fall down my face, "Please. Let me heal your wounds, Hiei."

His sharp eyes fall on me and I suddenly glare at him, "I could make you stay still, you know."

He snarls, making me jump and, against my will, a few more tears fall. His expression immediately turns to one of shock.

"Suki…I…" he looks away, a faraway look on his face.

"Did you just say my name?" I whisper.

He ignores my question and reaches out and takes my hand. I blush as he places my hand on his face and closes his eyes. I takes me a second to realize that he's giving me permission to heal him. My blush deepens slightly. Thank the gods that it's dark.

A soft glow lights up our bodies. I glance briefly over his body, looking for other wounds. His many layers of clothes hide whatever other wounds he might have, so I look back to his face.

His eyes are still closed and his breathing is deep and even. I wonder if he fell asleep, but then his eyes open. I blink at him as his eyes sharpen as he looks at me. My breathing becomes labored under his gaze before I can finally come up with words to say.

"Are…are you wounded anywhere else?" Oh, gods, he is sexy. I shake my head at the thoughts running through my head.

Hiei takes his shirt off to reveal a long gash running diagonal from his shoulder to his hip. I reach for him, but stop just inches from him. I look up at him questioningly. He nods in approval.

I turn my gaze back on his wound, or moreover, his chest. I bring the healing glow from my hand directly against the wound and trace it down the wound until it heals.

"There," I say as I run my fingertips across his skin where the cut had been. As I reach his waist, something inside me snaps.

Ah, shit. My mating season instincts are kicking in. Why does it have to be now? And when we're alone?

I sigh and force my hand from his body.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

I look up at him with tears in my eyes, "Thank you." I whisper.

He looks at me, confused, and I hug him.

"Su…ki…?" he is unsure of how to react.

"You came for me and saved me. You didn't even have to, but you did." I feel his arms wrap around me hesitantly. I allow myself to cry against his bare chest.

Hiei suddenly lifts me into the air and I cling to him to make sure that I don't fall. He lands and sets me in a bed of soft moss.

I still cling to him as he settles himself beside me.

"You need to rest." He says in a commanding voice. I lean towards him and press my lips to his, kissing him with fervor.

I sense Hiei's shock, but he kisses me back briefly before drawing back. I press my hands against his bare chest and he stiffens.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" He asks me quietly as a strange emotion flickers in his eyes.

I nod slightly, "It's only just starting."

Hiei frowns, but leans in and kisses me. I'm the one shocked this time.

"Why are you kissing me?" I ask him.

He smirks, "You kissed me, didn't you?"

I gape at him and he kisses me again, using my already open mouth to run his tongue along the roof of my mouth. He draws back again, still smirking.

I lay my head against his chest, "Why did you come after me? Why not just let Nyssa or Sesshoumaru-sama come and find me?"

Hiei wraps an arm around my waist, "I guess I was worried and I don't believe your sister to be capable to track you down as efficiently as me. I don't like the mutt in the least. I will get along with him if I must, but I don't have to let him take the initiative to find missing party members."

I look up at him with a smile; he was so cute like this. I wonder what would happen if I told him that? My smile widens.

"That's really cute, you know?"

His eyes bore into mine and he growls so deep a growl that it causes his entire body to reverberate with it. I arch my back and moan in ecstasy.

"Don't do that!" I gasp, "I don't know how much of that I could handle."

Hiei's eyes widen, but then he smirks and growls again. My breath catches in my throat and my lips are suddenly connected to his again. I don't even know who kissed who, but I suddenly find myself on my back and he's leaning over me.

I blush deeply as he places his lips by my ear, "Get some sleep…Suki."

My breathing is deep as I feel his breath against my neck. I shiver and close my eyes and I feel him pull me against him. I cuddle against his side and he raises his body temperature to keep me warm.

I fall asleep in his arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning I wake up alone. I sat up quickly and frantically looked around. Hiei wasn't in sight and I became frightened again.

I get to my feet and sniff the air. Hiei's scent is at least an hour old. Tears well up in my eyes. I'm disappointed _and_ scared. What a great combination. _Not_.

Behind me, the leaves rustle and twigs snap. I reach for my sais in terror. I throw one into the trees, hoping that I hit my target.

Instead, Hiei pushes through, holding my sai in his hand. I flinch back in shock.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Hiei snaps at me. I run to him and jump on him, hugging him.

"I thought you left me!" I cry into his chest. I hear the soft thud of my weapon hitting the ground before Hiei's arms wrap around me.

"You've had yourself quite a scare in the past day, haven't you?" Hiei sighs, "I didn't leave you. I merely got breakfast." He points to a large deer carcass where he had been forced to drop it then I'd attacked.

I wipe my tears from my face and smile brightly up at him, "You're such a sweetie when you're not giving death glares and threats."

"Hn. Eat, onna." Hiei starts a fire in the middle of our clearing as I hurry to skin the deer.

Once it finishes cooking, I am told to eat quickly and I do. I summon a satchel and place the remaining meat into it to save for later.

"What?" I say as I catch Hiei's questioning gaze.

"Just watching and learning." He says and continues to watch me as I pull the satchel's strap over my head.

"Why? What do you have to learn from me?" I tilt my head in curiosity.

"Nothing. I want to learn what I can _about_ you."

I blush furiously, caught completely off guard. My stomach suddenly growls loudly even though we've just eaten breakfast. I laugh nervously. Hiei lifts an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Well…I haven't had any cookies in a while, so it will be difficult to keep my hunger satiated." I slap my hands over my mouth as Hiei drops to his knees and removes his shirt with a growl.

Something snaps inside of me. Oh, gods. It takes my entire self-control _not_ to run to him. Desire burns through my body in waves. I drop the satchel and walk just out arms reach from him.

He watches me carefully, measuring my actions.

"Suki, you need to release me. Before you do something rash." I can hear something close to hesitation in his voice.

I drop to my knees, "I'm afraid that if I release you…I won't be able to stop there."

Hiei relaxes, "I won't let you lose control. I promise."

I breathe heavily, "Don't force it from me, though, either," Hiei nods, "You promise?"

"I promise," he says and lets his arms fall to his side. His hands, however, remain out as if welcoming me to him. I take the invitation.

I half crawl towards him. He watches me carefully and I see an unfamiliar emotion flicker in his eyes. I finally reach him and lean against his chest.

Hiei's hands take a hold of my waist and I run my hands up his arms to come to rest on his shoulders.

Being so close to him, touching him even, causes my desire to spike intensely. I kiss him heatedly and before I know it, Hiei's kissing me _back_. I collapse backwards in his arms, catching him off-balance and bringing him down with me.

He ends up on top of me, but the side effects from mating season keep me from caring. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, allowing me to run my tongue across his neck.

He grunts lightly and brings my mouth back to his. I whimper in disappointment. This stops him, but instead of drawing back, he drags his fangs across the skin of my neck, making me groan. He presses his body against me in response.

His entire body is hard against mine. And I mean _entire_ body. My own body becomes very excited and I run my fingers through Hiei's hair.

Hiei suddenly growls in outrage, making me flinch away from him. Hiei lifts his body off of mine and looks at me in alarm. He pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry. I frightened you, didn't I?"

I shake my head quickly, "No! You just startled me, that's all."

I blink up at him as he grabs his shirt and puts it on, covering up his delicious abs. What a shame. I give a sigh and watch him saunter towards the edge of our camp.

"Get up. We're leaving. It'll take us about a week to catch up." Hiei keeps his back turned to me.

Oh great. A week alone. With Hiei. And it's my freaking _mating_ season!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The week passed without incident. Well, almost. I figured out why Hiei was angry. Turns out he didn't want to take advantage of me when I have no control over my actions. Heh. Well, who would've guessed? The great Hiei Jaganshi actually cares. Or maybe it's just his weird Honor Code. I don't know.

With my mating season _finally_ over, I find it much easier, yet slightly more awkward, to be in close proximity of Hiei.

I look ahead on the path and catch a glimpse of long, silvery hair.

"I saw Sesshoumaru!" I exclaim, shaking Hiei's arm up in down.

"Hn." Hiei nods.

"NYSSA! ONEE-SAN! I'M HERE!" I call and, not exactly being the patient type, run ahead of Hiei.

My sister turns at the sound of my footsteps and a look of relief immediately washes over her face with a smile.

I jump onto my sister, toppling over in the process. I nuzzle my sister's face affectionately.

"I missed you so much, onee-san!" I cry.

Nyssa hugs me tightly, "I missed you, too, sister." She kisses my cheek.

Hiei and Sesshoumaru each lift an eyebrow as I kiss her cheek in return. Nyssa catches their looks, "What?"

I turn and see their faces. I grin, "Sisters aren't allowed to show affection?" I hug her closer and kiss her full on the lips.

Nyssa pulls back and laughs. I laugh, too. The looks on their faces – priceless.

I run around in circles yelling, "Incest! Incest! Sister incest!"

Nyssa just laughs along.

"It's okay, though, Hiei," I grin broadly and lean my arms on his shoulder, "I still love you, too!"

I run and hide behind my sister, laughing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Fox: I'm so happy!**

**Shadowess: -nods-**

**Fox: A nice, long chapter completed!**

**Shadowess: I'm proud of you, sis. Here's your daily dosage of cookies.**

**Fox: Yay! –eat cookies in one bite- mmmrmmfffmm!**

**Shadowess: Translation: You know the drill! **

**Fox: -gives thumbs up-**

**Shadowess: Reviews are love, not forced!**

**Fox: mrrmmrmrrff!!**

**Shadowess: -sweats- I don't think I even **_**need**_** to translate that, do I?**


	9. Nothing at All

**Fox: And here we are again!**

**Shadow: Indeed we are.**

**Fox: How does it feel to be incest?**

**Shadow: Thrilling. Now if you stop questioning my sexuality, may we continue on with this story?**

**Fox: Fine… ruin my fun in tormenting you.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 9: Nothing At All**

Hiei took after Suki a short while before the thunderstorm hit. This one was pretty with the scarce rain. Sesshoumaru and I took shelter in an earth den ahead of us. The chances of getting struck by lightening was pretty high in these storms. You can tell by the way the hair sticks up on the back of your neck or on your arms. My hairs were sticking up. Cursed static!

I looked over at Sesshoumaru, he didn't even look fazed. Then again, he always looks the bloody same. Well, I think he'd look quite amusing drenched but I don't want to test that theory.

Suki did not like these static storms that much. She'd usually grip my arm so hard that I'd bleed if the storm was violent enough. Her nails are sharper than mine anyways.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind but I couldn't quite figure it out. It feels like I'm forgetting something.

A loud crack of thunder resonated through the air, making me almost jump out of my skin and mute my hearing for a brief moment. I shook my head and sat up against the wall of the den. How long will this storm last? The last one that came up lasted for roughly two hours.

This storm did produce a lot of humidity, for the walls were starting to form droplets. I didn't even have to look since I felt the cool droplets hit against the small of my back. I've always liked water, but not so much ice. Snow is lovely and all but sometimes it gets to be too much. Like in that area up the mountains we came through.

I sighed. Suki attracts trouble when she's alone, but also I don't need to worry. Hiei went after her. I wonder if we'll meet up with them later today… All depends on this static storm, I suppose.

Apart from the sounds of thunder cracking through the sky, it was quite silent. Suki always had something to talk about and I would gladly listen and put in my two cents. Sesshoumaru only spoke when it seemed fit for him. I could say something but there was nothing I could say in this present situation. What do you talk about with a demon lord? I changed the direction of my sight to the said lord.

His golden orbs looked out across the sky. They hid almost everything.

Again, that feeling that I'm forgetting something gloomed over me. Just what is it that I'm forgetting? Something about the weather… the season…

A bell sounded in my head. Bingo. Mating season. It was Suki's mating season!

I banged the back of my head against the earth wall. How could I forget something as important as that!?

"It's not wise to purposely cause damage to your head." Sesshoumaru's cold voice rang in to my ears.

I stopped. "Sorry. I just realized something about Suki right now… I don't know how Hiei will handle the situation."

"What is your sister's situation?"

"Well… her heat starts sometime today. I'm not sure exactly when though." I rubbed the back of my head. I think I banged once too many.

"The hybrid may try to mate her."

I stared at him. Would Hiei really mate my sister? I know Suki's blood boils just as fiercely as mine but… would they really? I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll try not to think about it."

"When is your mating season?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Okay, I think I prefer it when he was saying nothing. "It's quite a ways off. What about you?"

"You have no need to know."

Fine, be that way. Well, that's what I wanted to say but I refrained.

Lightening and thunder cracked through the air, making me jump up in surprise. I'm not scared of thunder or lightening but the senses of yourself can betray you. I let out a sigh. It would be difficult to fall asleep in this if this storm keeps up. I can't fall asleep well when it's loud.

I wonder… will Sesshoumaru sleep through this? His hearing is more sensitive than mine, being a dog demon and all. I took a deep breath. The smell of rain usually came with these kind of clouds but not today.

It's a thing to wonder about… The demon lord by me, how my sister is holding up, how Hiei is handling the heat from my sister, and what lies ahead of us as soon as this storm lets up. Well, that's a lot to wonder about but right now, I'm trying to distract my thoughts.

My season has already left me some time ago, but I still feel some mild after effects. This lord by me is very attractive and all but I know that it's not right to even try and pursue him.

"This storm will not let up until late. You would benefit from rest." Sesshoumaru announced, watching the flashes across the clouded sky.

Maybe he's right. I should try to rest. I nodded. "You get rest as well, Sesshoumaru." I laid myself down on the ground on to my stomach. I crossed my arms to use as a pillow for my head. The rumbling outside settled for a constant low. I shut my eyes and slowly let myself drift away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up to a gentle chirp of birds. I didn't open my eyes but my senses were stretching out. I was still in the cave, Sesshoumaru was close by, the morning dew brought on the gentle dawn scent, a warm fluff was pillowed beneath my head as I pulled it closer.

Wait. Fluff?

I opened my eyes to see a big fluffy off white thing at my arms and wrapped over my entire body. Sesshoumaru's tail fluff was on me. But… why? How?

I sat up, holding the fluff. I turned my head to look at Sesshoumaru, who sat in the same place as he stood overnight. His gaze was set outside.

I untangled his fluff from around me and gathered it in my hands as best as I could. "Sesshoumaru?" His gaze moved to me. "Thanks… uh… here." I passed him the fluff.

His clawed hand outstretched to me, and grasping his heirloom while grazing my fingers. Just a single touch made my nerves shiver.

I've heard some rumors among the human woman we pass by, talking about their so-called 'true love'. These people could set their skin ablaze with a single touch or a single gaze. Without a single word or noise.

Humans and their tales… But, why would I be thinking that now? Maybe it's because I'm apart from Suki and I'm preoccupying my own mind with random thoughts to fill in for her absence…

Something like that only different.

Was it really so different with demons though? I don't know if Suki has felt it but we aren't fully linked, despite being twins. We can feel each other when it's of great distraught emotion, like getting stabbed. It's not something we enjoy doing but it helps us find each other much faster when one or the other is in danger.

Sesshoumaru's gaze was still set on me. What the hell was it about me that was so interesting to him? Hell, I know that I'm cute and all but come on… I'm sure he's seen better looking bitches than me. I'm not sure about the bitches in heat but still. I'm pretty much average.

Gosh, I want to hum something.

Can't. I'd probably send the guy in to a trance, especially with those sensitive ears of his.

Of course, I could always tap a rhythm but hey, I like to vocalize. It's in my blood. I blame my father. That's possibly how he seduced mom. Most likely. Never had the chance to ask the guy seeing as he's dead and all. But hey? What can you do? Bring him back from the dead using the clay of the earth and seal his ashes and soul within the vessel?

Nah.

I remember scarcely hearing a rumor of a priestess like that somewhere in the south east lands or somewhere. She got around pretty easily somehow. Now sure how. I let out a sigh. My sister sometimes thinks that I know everything, but really, I don't. I just word things different than her.

Best not to dwell on thoughts too much… Or I'll be getting my ideas crossed with others.

"Shall we keep moving forward then?" I asked.

He gave a simple nod and proceeded out of the cavern. I followed after him.

We walked down the path that we were on the previous day. I couldn't feel my sister so either she got really far or Hiei took her somewhere. She just better not be bearing young when I see her again…

I could neuter Hiei for doing that to my sister. Not just could, I would. In fact, I should!

…Nah.

Suki would kill him quite faster unless she actually wants his children.

Ugh! Come on, Nyssa! Stop thinking these insane things! You should be paying attention to the environment around you!

Indeed I should have. After that thought, I was seized around my ankles and abruptly pulled towards the nearby bush.

"Holy shit!" I cried out as soon as I noticed what grabbed me.

Around my ankles was a vine with sharp thorns coming from a large demonic plant. It was a huge dark flower that bore teeth; razor sharp teeth that drooled with a dark purple transparent liquid, which most likely was poisonous. I was heaved up in to the air, hearing it give off a screech that even hurt my ears.

I took a deep breath. Plants don't really have ears but they can feel vibrations and frequencies. I could subdue it…

Suddenly my ankle was free and I was free-falling through the air. Well, falling for a few seconds before being carried through the air down to the ground. It all seemed to happen in a big long blur of blue to green and then to white.

My feet were set on to the ground in time for me to see the demon plant withering away in a puddle of green acid. I looked at Sesshoumaru, who was currently giving a hard look at the dying thing, to make sure it would die and stay dead.

He saved me. I could have defended myself but he saved me.

Of all things that I could expect from the great Lord of the Western lands, this was not one of the things I ever expected. Of course he tried to get me food before but… that was probably because he felt sorry for me.

Or that he just wanted to kill something for no reason. This though… I had this need to know…

Why?

"Sesshoumaru? Why did you… You know that I could have…" I couldn't complete any sentences.

He looked at me with those golden orbs. No answer lay in them. "We should keep moving if you wish to meet up with your sister."

I tore my gaze away from his. What am I thinking… He doesn't even know the extent of my strength and skill. He probably thought I looked like a defenseless demon who just got ambushed by a stupid plant.

"Yeah. Let's go." I started walking again, only to note that I flinched with each step.

The thorns must have dug in to my ankles a bit deeper that I thought. I looked down to see that I was leaving a trail. I also noted that Sesshoumaru's steps were not with mine. Stopping, I looked back and saw that Sesshoumaru was looking at me.

Or more rather, at my bloodied ankles.

"I'll be fine. I don't have anything to patch these but the bleeding will stop soon." I told him.

"More lesser demons will come at the scent of blood." He stated.

"Then I will have to fend them off should they come."

He approached me and stopped before me. "Continued walking will encourage more bleeding."

"I am aware. I can still heal as I walk. I do not wish to be apart from my sister longer than necessary." I turned to continue walking. With a gasp, I nearly let out a cry at being lifted off the ground in to Sesshoumaru's arm.

Oh no no no! I do not like this!

"Put me down!" I squirmed.

"Your ankles need healing time." He spoke blandly.

"Which they _will_ heal even if I continue to put weight on them! Put me down before I force YOU down!" I threatened him.

He glared at me. "You threaten me and dare question my judgment?"

"I don't question it. I deny it! Put me down!" I made my aura flared, which didn't even get an eyebrow raised from him. "Fine!" I took a breath and loosed my vocal chords. I let off a high pitch tone that humans could not hear.

This time, his eyes widened as he dropped me, instinctively moving his hand up to cover his ear. Once my ass hit the ground, I stopped the tone.

He growled, glaring at me with what could be easily identified as anger in his eyes. I returned the glare.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Being. Carried. Remember that, Western Lord." I told him with a growl in my own voice. I turned on my heels and continued walking.

A few paces later, he was following.

We walked on in silence for the majority of the day. He, without a word, disappeared for a few minutes only to bring back a few carcasses of wild boar. Whatever kind of mate he chooses will be well provided for, that's for sure.

I have no intention of taking a mate at the moment, or even in the near future. I have Suki. If she wishes to have a mate, I'll support her.

I heard Sesshoumaru clear his throat, grabbing my attention.

"Shelter will be required again tonight."

I looked up to the sky. He was right, there were clouds coming in again. I nodded.

And so, the sun was gone again after a few hours as we sat within another abandoned earth cavern. This one was slightly smaller.

I built up a small fire to allow illumination for us. Well, mostly for me seeing as I can't see as well at night as cat and dog demons.

"You are a siren demon."

I lifted my eyes to Sesshoumaru's. "Half siren. From my father." I guess he figured it out when I made the high pitch tone that bothered him.

"How is it that you are part siren, yet your sister is not?"

"We share the same mother but different fathers. And to answer your next question, we are still twins." He gave a small nod, urging me to continue. "I'm not sure how mother did it, but she had two suitors and each gave her a child within the same time period."

"What sort of demon is your mother?"

I shrugged. "I'm not at liberty to say."

For all I know, he was sticking around just to solve a little mystery. He could leave if he wishes. It's not like I put the same beads on him as I did on Hiei.

I miss my sister. It's okay when I get like… an hour or two away from her but so far, its been a day. I don't feel right without my sister nearby, or not knowing her whereabouts.

Glancing outside the cave and then back to Sesshoumaru, I decided to ask the big question…

"Why do you hide your emotions?"

I guess I caught him off guard as I saw the slightest flinch out of him.

"Emotions hinder your judgment, and can give away your actions against your opponent." He answered.

"Yes that's a good reason as to why to hide away emotions but that's not what I asked… Why do _you_ hide your emotions?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not at liberty to say."

I had to bite my tongue from saying 'humor me' but I shrugged it off.

"Then… how do you speak when there are no words to say?"

He looked at me. I met his gaze. …He knew how. With a simple gesture was how.

He passed me his fluff without a word. I watched it move on its own as it wrapped around me. Was it magic? Was this really alive?

I laid myself down on the ground closing my eyes. He knew what to tell me… It's a wonder how some males know what to say…

When you say nothing at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the week passed of my secluded time with the great lord, I found out a bit more about him. I learned why he cares for a young human girl, that he has a half brother and why he hates him. What I found most surprising was the answer behind the living fluff.

It was his father's heirloom and it was literally a living detached tail. It even acted as an extra limb for Sesshoumaru if he needed it.

Thankfully he no longer attempted to carry me. Even though we did encounter a few more demons. He even learned a few things about me.

Things like how long me and Suki have been traveling, the reason why I hated being carried, and that I cared for humans time to time.

I told him about the last human village that Suki and I went through, of which the father's were off to battle. We helped around the village and even got to play with some of the children.

At hearing my fondness of children was when he told me of his ward, Rin. She sounds like a real sweetheart.

Perhaps, when she came of age, Sesshoumaru would take her as a mate. It was nice yet cruel at the same time… as though the girl would have everything she wished but not have a choice in the matter. Naturally, I kept that outlook to myself. It would be rude to assume that but it was always a possibility.

"There is a village two hours from here." Sesshoumaru said. He must have smelt them since the wind was gently blowing towards us. The nose knows, especially when it came to dogs.

"Perhaps the villagers have seen Suki and Hiei."

"NYSSA! ONEE-SAN! I'M HERE!" I heard the undeniable voice of my sister from behind us.

I turned and saw Suki running towards us with Hiei in tow. I felt so relieved at that moment I could have floated. I smiled out of joy and opened my arms as she jumped on me, toppling us both over in the process. She nuzzled my face affectionately like a kitty.

"I missed you so much, onee-san!" she cried.

I hugged her close. "I missed you, too, sister." I kissed her cheek affectionately. It's so relieving to have her back in my arms. She kissed my cheek in return. I saw the boy's faces turn to one of questioning as we kissed one another. "What?"

Suki turned and looked at the guys. She grinned. "Sisters aren't allowed to show affection?" she tightened her hug around me and kissed me full on the lips.

I pulled back and laughed. Their faces were priceless. Suki jumped up and ran around.

"Incest! Incest! Sister incest!" she yelled out to nowhere in particular.

I laughed along with her as I got to my feet.

"It's okay, though, Hiei." Suki went over to Hiei and leaned her arms on his shoulder. "I still love you, too!" She ran behind me and laughed still.

I laughed along with her. Oh how I missed her.

Wait. What? Did she just say that to Hiei!?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fox: Am I in trouble?**

**Shadow: Oh no… I just need an explanation!**

**Fox: But, who doesn't love Hiei!?**

**Shadow: Guys, unless they're gay or bi, and Kuwabara fans.**

**Fox: You know… you just basically ended it where I did.**

**Shadow: Yes. So?**

**Fox: That's not very nice!**

**Shadow: Too bad. You know the drill folks! Review and…**

**Fox: Give cookies!**


	10. Might Be a Crush

Fox: Wow… I really liked that last chapter Fox: Wow… I really liked that last chapter

**Fox: Wow… I really liked that last chapter Fox: Wow… I really liked that last chapter! XD **

**Shadowess: Really??**

**Fox: No.**

**Shadowess: -cries-**

**Fox: Aww, I'm just kidding, onee-san! I really did love it! –hugs-**

**Shadowess: -sniffles- Thanks, sis.**

**Fox: -smiles-**

**Shadowess: Okay! Next chapter is yours! Don't let me, err, I mean, **_**us**_** down!**

**Fox: NEVER!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 10: May Be a Crush

As we neared the village, Nyssa pulled me aside while Hiei tried arguing the direction we were going in with Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell happened between the two of you, anyway?" Nyssa inquired, obviously curious about the time Hiei and I had spent alone.

I fidgeted, "It was my mating season! You know I can't help that!"

Nyssa nodded, "That's not what I'm asking. I want to know what went on."

My fidgeting became more pronounced. Nyssa had to grab my hands to make me stop.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly at her, "Well, he, umm…" I winced, "kissed me." Nyssa's eyes widened marginally.

"But, I think it was to subdue me more than anything!" I added quickly, "I don't think it really meant anything." I blushed cherry red.

Nyssa smirked, "I think it meant something to _you_. You like him, don't you?"

I couldn't help it. My blush deepened as I nodded until I closely resembled a very ripe tomato.

Nyssa grinned broadly. This scared me; it made me wonder what she was planning.

Hiei approached us before I could ask my sister what she was thinking.

"We're going to make camp here for tonight and head for town in the morning." He announced.

I nodded and watched as Nyssa smirked and took a step back.

"Glomp." I heard her say. My eyes widened as Hiei's arms enveloped me.

I looked up at Hiei. He was glaring at Nyssa with a deadly glint to his eyes.

Instead of stopping there, however, Nyssa gave another command.

"Sweet snow."

I felt Hiei's lips at my temple briefly before he pulled away.

"Dragon." I said through gritted teeth so that he could let go of me. As he did, Hiei lifted an eyebrow.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

I ignored him, "Nyssa! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.

"Oh, shit," she muttered. She ran as I chased after her.

She ran and hid behind Sesshoumaru, in front of whom I stopped.

I was unsure of this dog demon lord. I'd never met one and didn't know what to make of him. He was kind of cute, regardless.

"Umm…" I glanced away from his face briefly, "Excuse me, Sesshy, but may I please get to my sister so that I may beat her to a pulp?" I flashed him a big, innocent smile.

"What did you call me?" he looked down on me.

I gave him a confused look, "Umm, Sesshy?"

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What? Your name is too long, so I gave you a nickname!" I shrugged.

Hiei chuckled behind me. Sesshy and I shot him a glare, to which he cleared his throat and became serious again.

"There's no need for violence between you two," Sesshoumaru shocked me by his words. I hadn't expected them.

Nyssa peeked around Sesshy with a triumphant grin and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why you…" I started for her, but was held back by Hiei.

"The dog is right." He said simply.

I pouted, "I wasn't _really_ going to hurt her. She knows that."

Nyssa smiled, "Yeah. She's too gentle, no matter how mad you make her."

"Hey!" I protested, "I've won my fights."

"That's different, dear sister."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms.

I watched Hiei as he easily started a fire for our camp. He really was quite handsome. _Very _good looking.

I liked watching how his muscles would ripple underneath his skin. My stomach growled, forcing my mind away from admiring Hiei.

"So, what's for dinner, onee-san?" I turned to Nyssa.

"Well, actually, I was thinking that you could decide tonight, Suki."

My eyes brightened, "Really?"

She nodded her approval and I took off into the surrounding forest.

I found a cliff that looked over a herd of elk. I stood at the edge of the cliff, watching my prey carefully.

I stripped off my outer shirt, revealing my short tank underneath. I spotted an elk that was limping. Perfect.

"Decided which one, yet?" A husky voice sounded in my ear.

I jumped and whirled around, Hiei smirking behind me. His smirk turned to a look of shock as I lost my footing and fell off the sheer cliff.

_Damn!_ I forced from my back a pair of translucent bluish pixie wings and, pushing my feet off the wall of the cliff, propelled myself into the air.

Sweat ran down the side of my face as I brought myself gently to the ground. I glared up at the top of the cliff, but Hiei was gone.

A second later he appeared at my side.

"Shit! Would you stop _doing_ that!" I yelled clutching my chest, "You nearly gave me a _heart attack_!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. You fell off… I was… You're a pixie?"

I rolled my eyes, "Half pixie. Nyssa's half siren."

"And the half you share?" he asked.

"Our mother's half, which, without onee-san's consent, I don't think I should tell you."

He nodded, "And you're twins?"

I sighed, "Yes."

He gave me a slightly confused look, but before he could ask, I answered.

"We don't know, so seeking the answer to _that_ mystery would be futile."

Hiei nodded once more in understanding. He took me by the arms, catching me off guard, "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

I gave him a confused look. Was he…? Did he…?

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm fine, no thanks to you. What do you care, anyway?"

He released my arms and looked away, "Nyssa would kill me if you were to get hurt because of me."

I scowled, "Damn right. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Nyssa sent me to make sure you didn't get lost again." He turned his crimson gave on me and I nearly melted.

I shook my head, "Well, I don't need your help, so get lost."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he proceed to follow me through the herd of elk.

They apparently didn't feel threatened by us since none of them scattered as we stalked by.

Just yards away from the limping elk, I stopped and turned to face Hiei.

"Look, I know onee-san just wants to make sure I'm safe, but can't you keep watch from… oh, I don't know, the cliff?"

"No." he said bluntly.

I yelled in frustration and pulled out one of my sais. Hiei lifted an eyebrow as I threw it to my left, never looking away from his face, and killed the limping elk instantly.

Turning from Hiei, I retrieved my weapon. He followed and bent down and picked up the elk, tossing it over his back.

"I could carry it myself, you know." I glared at him.

"Regardless, I'm not letting you." I gripped my sais tightly before slamming it back into its holster on my thigh.

"Fine!" I yelled. A few elk scattered away from us. I led the way back, fuming even as we entered our campsite.

Nyssa noticed my anger immediately, "Suki? Is everything alright?"

I shot her a death glare, "Oh, yeah. Just fine!" I said sarcastically, "I was only sent plummeting to my death off of a sheer cliff because _someone_ had to send a bodyguard after me."

Nyssa looked shocked, "Well, that explains your wings."

She looked behind me at Hiei who had stopped just outside the site to skin and gut the elk to cook it.

She looked back at me, "So, why were you plummeting to your death?"

I sighed, "Because I didn't know that you'd sent Hiei after me and he scared the _shit_ out of me, causing me to lose my footing and fall." I gasped for air.

Nyssa gave me a confused look, "But I – " I didn't see the look Hiei shot at my sister to silence her, " – I didn't know he'd scare you. Sorry, sweet." She gave me a sympathetic pat on the back.

I sulked at the grass, but it didn't last long.

Nyssa shoved a giant cookie in my face, "Here. I can't stand to watch you sulk like that."

My eyes widened and my mouth drooled.

"Cookie!" I cried. I barely noticed Nyssa walk over and begin a quiet conversation with Hiei as I nibbled on my cookie.

I finished the cookie and looked around. I saw Nyssa nod to Hiei before heading back over to me.

"What were you guys talking about?" I inquired.

Nyssa glanced at me, "Nothing. Have another cookie."

"Yay!" I grinned happily as I munched yet another cookie, forgetting entirely about their conversation.

The next morning, we headed out early for town.

"I see it! I see it!" I called out as the town came into view.

"Now we can get some _real_ food! And maybe there will be a club! And maybe I can finally get that pet I've always wanted!"

"And maybe I can finally get away from you." Hiei said from behind me.

I twirled around to glare at him, my face red with anger. Tears brimmed at the edges of my eyes.

"Hiei, you're such a jerk!" I yelled and, without thinking, slapped him.

Hiei blinked in surprise at my action.

I lowered my head as the tears that had brimmed overflowed and fell down my cheeks. I was trying to hide them from him and be strong, but…

"Why…?" I whispered, "Why do you have to be so mean to me? I never did anything to you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiei attempt to slowly and carefully reach out to me. I smacked his hand away before he could touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I said quietly. I lifted my face to his, giving him the hardest glare I could.

Tears still fell from my face, but I forced myself to stay with the group as we headed into town.

I subtly wiped away my tears and turned my brightest smile on Nyssa.

"Onee-san! We're finally here!" I continued to smile and jump around, doing my best to hide how upset I was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Fox: So, did I let you down? –wide, hopeful eyes- **

**Shadowess: Yep.**

**Fox: -cries-**

**Shadowess: -chuckles- That's what you get for doing it to me.**

**Fox: -whines- Not fair! I didn't let the readers down, did I??**

**Shadowess: I dunno… We'll have to wait and read their reviews to find out.**

**Fox: -pouts- I hate waiting… Anyway, you guys know the drill!**

**Shadowess: Reviews are love not forced!**

**Fox: And give cookies PLEASE!! I've been pretty deprived lately… -cries-**


	11. The Beginning of Our Lives

**Fox: We're finally back everyone!**

**Shadowess: But not with what you'd expect!**

**Fox: That's cuz **_**someone**_** can't seem to find her inspiration and needs help fighting some lowly dust bunnies! -rolls eyes-**

**Shadowess: -gasps- So mean!**

**Fox: It's okay, sista. We all have these moments of writer's block. -pats back-**

**Shadowess: Thanks for understanding. Now tell them what this chapter is all about!**

**Fox: Okay! I will be writing this chapter about the story of Nyssa and Suki's background. How they have two fathers and one mother while still being twins! It entails the first 15 years of their lives!**

**Shadowess: **_**All**_** of **_**that **_**in **_**one chapter?**_

**Fox: -shrugs- Okay, so maybe we'll put it into a few chapter's until you've defeated those dust bunnies.**

**Shadowess: That might be a good idea.**

**Fox: Okay! Then away we go!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 11: The Beginning of Our Lives

Two men wandered down the streets of Makai. They joked and pushed each other excitedly as they went along. It was obvious they were the best of friends even though they were very different demons. The taller man seemed to have a darker and more serious aura compared to the other man who seemed to not have a care in the world.

Complete opposites, yet best friends.

"Lucien!" the shorter one laughed, "Think this tavern will be any better?"

"I don't know, Aleron." The man called Lucien chuckled, "It can't be any worse!"

The two men laughed as they approached the tavern they'd discussed.

"Maybe we can find a job here while we're at it?" Lucien suggested.

"Ah, you're always thinking about business!" Aleron pouted, "Can't we enjoy one night without looking for the next job?"

Lucien chuckled, "If it weren't for me, you'd spend all your time having fun until you realized you couldn't afford it anymore! And what would you do? Have some more fun!"

Aleron grinned as they sat at the bar together, "You're right. Always are, my friend."

The two men laughed and ordered their drinks from the bartender.

"Well, it seems that there are still some demons that know how to laugh and have a good time." A female voice spoke loudly from behind Lucien and Aleron.

They turned in unison to see a young and very beautiful woman sitting at a small table by herself.

Lucien and Aleron shared a brief glance before looking back at the woman.

"Are you speaking of us, Miss?" Lucien inquired.

She smiled at them, "If I may ask for some company from you? I'm feeling quite lonely tonight. You look to be trustworthy enough." She gave a small wink and the two men shared another glance.

"What's the harm in sitting with her for a drink or two?" whispered Aleron.

"And what if it's some kind of trap?" reasoned Lucien.

Aleron shrugged, "I think we're capable enough to handle ourselves if it is." Lucien hesitated. "C'mon!" Aleron rose from the bar, "It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Before Lucien could protest, Aleron took his drink and sat to the left of the woman, who smiled delightedly.

With a sigh, Lucien decided that he had no choice now that Aleron had made up his mind. And there was no changing Aleron's mind once he made a decision. Lucien took his own drink and seated himself to the right of the woman.

"Thank you very much, um - I'm sorry. What are your names?" she asked, her smile still shining.

"Oh! Of course. My name is Aleron." He held out his hand for the woman to shake.

As soon as their skin touched, a peculiar feeling crept through Aleron's veins and into his chest.

"And I am Lucien." Having sensed a change in Aleron, Lucien decided not to shake hands with the woman, "What is your name?"

"Pandora."

"Wow. That's a rare name." Aleron's eyes widened, "You don't even hear the likes of it among my kind."

Pandora smiled ever so kindly, "And who are your kind?"

Aleron brushed his white hair from his green eyes, "I'm a brownie. Or a male pixie, if you would have it."

"And you?" Pandora turned to Lucien.

"I'm of the sirens. What about you? Maybe a succubus?"

Aleron forced a laugh, "Don't make such jokes, Lucien. It's _rude_."

They were both surprised as Pandora laughed as well, "No, I'm nothing like that, but does it matter what I am? I was only satiating my curiosity."

Lucien looked on at her, wide-eyed. A waiter suddenly walked by and, loosing his balance, emptied his tray into Pandora's lap.

Lucien jumped up to help her as the water cried out his apologies.

"Are you alright?" Lucien asked as his hand brushed hers as she handed him a glass. The same peculiar feeling filled Lucien as it had Aleron.

"Oh, yes. I'm perfectly alright. Just a bit we now." She laughed and shooed away the apologetic waiter.

The two friends fell immediately in love with that laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laughter, talk, and even a few drinking games filled the night until the sun finally began to rise.

"Damn." Lucien said in undertones, "Seems we pulled an all-nighter."

"Hm?" Aleron looked out the tavern's window, "So it seems."

Pandora stretched and yawned, "I certainly had fun last night. Thank you, Lucien, Aleron."

They nodded up at her as she stood and said in unison, "Our pleasure."

"May I hope to see you here again?" she asked.

Lucien and Aleron looked at each other. Aleron had an almost pleading look. Lucien grinned.

"I don't see why not." Lucien shrugged, "It is our last night in town."

Aleron grinned with relief.

Pandora smile, "Then I'll see you two tonight."

And then she was gone.

Lucien and Aleron took their leave as well and made their way back to the room they were staying in. Once there, they found they could not sleep. They began a heated discussion about Pandora instead.

"She's beautiful!"

"She has an enchanting laugh and smile!"

"Her eyes are like sapphires!"

Lucien and Aleron, realizing that they both liked Pandora, started laughing. With a sigh, Aleron leaned back on his bed, "I wonder if she'll like either of us like that?"

"I hope so." Lucien leaned back on his own bed, "I hope that maybe she could like us both."

Aleron nodded, "Me, too. I wouldn't want my best friend to hate me. Nor would I want to hate my best friend."

"Same here."

Aleron reached into his bag and pulled out two cookies. He rolled over onto his stomach and handed one to Lucien.

Lucien propped himself up on one elbow and reached for the cookie, "You're going to give me one of your precious cookies?" He grinned.

Aleron shrugged, "We're best friends. Why wouldn't I?"

Lucien only smiled as they ate their cookies in silence.

"Maybe we could bed her?" Aleron suddenly said thoughtfully.

"What?" Lucien asked incredulously.

"Never mind. It was just an idea, but I suppose you're right." Aleron shrugged it away.

"No, no, no! That's actually one of the better ideas I think you've had." Lucien jumped up from his bed.

"It is?" Aleron was now bewildered.

"If we both were to bed her, she wouldn't have to choose!" Lucien explained.

"Of course!" Aleron agreed, "But perhaps we should get some sleep before we meet her tonight?"

Lucien nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, they sprinted to the tavern in high hopes. They entered and scanned the tables eagerly.

"Did we get here before her?" Aleron murmured. They entered further and made their way slowly to the bar.

Halfway there, an arm was slung around each of their shoulders, "Glad you could make it!"

They turned and saw Pandora between them, smiling. They returned the smile at her, then grinned at each other. Lucien and Aleron enjoyed themselves more than they had the night before and soon forgot what they'd discussed that morning. Halfway through the night, Pandora stretched her arms and stood up.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I really must be heading back. Thank you for accompanying me again. I had a lot of fun. I'll be sad when you're gone." She started for the door.

"Wait," Lucien stood up, "We could walk you home?" He nudged Aleron.

"Yeah!" Aleron jumped up quickly, "Won't you let us?"

Pandora smiled endearingly, "Of course."

They walked together silently on the road as Pandora led the way. It wasn't long before they stood at her door as she unlocked it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. We had a fantastic time." Aleron smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Indeed. We shall have some time trying to find something that can measure up to the fun we've had." Lucien gave a salute of farewell.

"Oh! But won't you come in for a while?" she asked, "Sorry, but I've just enjoyed your company so much that I'm not sure if I'm quite ready to let you go yet."

Lucien and Aleron looked at each other for a while before something clicked between them.

"Absolutely." They grinned at her and took a step inside.

They looked around the foyer as Pandora shut and locked the door behind them.

"Your home is beautiful," Aleron thought out loud. Lucien only nodded.

"Shall I give you the grand tour?" she asked them, her blue eyes shining.

The men nodded in unison and followed Pandora around until they came to the last room in the house.

"And this," she opened the door, "is my room."

Aleron's eyes widened. In the middle of the room was a huge bed and just beyond it was a landscape window that nearly covered the wall.

"May I?" Aleron asked.

Pandora smiled, "Sure."

He grinned and his wings revealed themselves from his back and he half flew to the window.

Pandora and Lucien followed him.

"The view is incredible." Aleron breathed. How he loved high places.

"Indeed." Pandora said quietly. Aleron felt something gently caress his wing. he turned and saw Pandora staring at them.

He smiled, "Like them?" His wings shimmered, casting a light blue light against the walls as the moon reflected off of them.

Pandora nodded, "Yes."

Aleron cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her deeply, "Good. I'm glad." he said once he pulled away.

Lucien pulled Pandora to him gently by the waist, "We like you a lot, Pandora." he kissed her just as Aleron had.

"Pandora," Aleron gazed at her with his emerald eyes, "Might we stay and pleasure each other one last time?"

She gave a sigh of longing and that was all it took before clothes were on the floor and they were all in her bed. Lucien and Aleron lied on either side of her as they ran their fingers through her hair and over her body. Lucien bit into her neck and Aleron licked the soft spot under her ear, earning a moan from her lips. Before any of them knew it, they were all lost to the passion and the drunken state that foreplay left in them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sunlight filtered though the window and hit Aleron's pixie wings, causing them to glitter brilliantly. As the light hit Aleron's face, he stirred and groaned softly. He sat up slightly and, seeing Pandora sleeping soundly between himself and Lucien, smiled. He reached over his side of the bed and searched his pile of clothes. Pulling out a small panpipe, he got up and walked to the window.

Bringing the instrument to his lips, he played softly. The melody was sweet and longing. Lucien was suddenly at his side with one arm propped up on Aleron's shoulder. Lucien began singing softly to the music, careful to keep his ki from entering his voice.

"That's absolutely beautiful."

The music stopped and the two men turned, smiling to face the beautiful woman they'd left in bed.

"You inspired it." Aleron said. Lucien nodded in agreement.

Pandora smiled sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Lucien sat on the bed beside her and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry," she turned from them, "The two of you... can't stay here with me."

Aleron frowned, "Why not? Is it - ?"

"No." Pandora shook her head quickly.

"Than what is it?" Lucien asked harshly.

Aleron placed a hand on Lucien's shoulder warningly.

"Because of what I am." she whispered.

"And what are you?" Aleron asked gently.

"I am a demon of hope." Pandora rose from the bed and slipped on a robe.

"I don't understand why that's so bad." Lucien narrowed his eyes.

A small tear escaped from the corner of Pandora's eye, "You will always hope and you will never be able to fulfill that hope. It will drive you _mad._"

Lucien and Aleron stared at her in shock. The two friends looked at each other and they realized that she was right. It saddened them, but Lucien and Aleron accepted it.

Tears fell down Pandora's cheeks and the men knew how it hurt her as well.

They pulled on their clothes and went to her side.

"We're very sorry to hear you say that," Lucien started.

"But we still would like to extend a hand out to you." Aleron held his hand out to her as he finished for Lucien.

Pandora took his hand with a sad smile. Instead of gripping her hand, Aleron turned it palm side up and pressed his panpipe into it.

"Anytime you need some help or if there's anything you ever need, play this. We'll know and come to your aid." Aleron wiped away Pandora's tears with his free hand.

"Thank you." she whispered.

The friends each kissed her cheek. She walked them to her door where they said farewell.

Aleron and Lucien never saw Pandora again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Fox: How did I do?**

**Shadowess: That was great! And the rest of our story?**

**Fox: It's already completed! -shifty eyes- -giggles-**

**Shadowess: Are you lying to me?**

**Fox: You know the drill, everyone!**

**Shadowess: Reviews are love not forced! ...Hey! Did you just change the subject on me? DON'T IGNORE YOUR BIG SISTER!**

**Fox: COOKIES, TOO, PLEASE!! -runs away from Onee-chan laughing-**


	12. First Five Years

**Fox: And so begins the next chapter of our lives!**

**Shadowess: You mean the first.**

**Fox: No, I mean the next. The last chapter was the first. -grins-**

**Shadowess: -rolls eyes- Whatever.**

**Fox: -laughs- Here we go!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 12: The First Five Years

Five months after Lucian and Aleron had left Pandora, as fall was coming to a close; she gave birth to the first of her twins.

A baby girl with grey eyes, pale skin, and dark wavy hair. She was named Nyssa.

Only a month later, the second twin was born. Another girl with blue eyes, tan skin, light wavy hair, and a tiny pair of pixie wings on her back. She was named Suki.

The two girls were the greatest joy of Pandora's life.

However, the effect of her own hope combined with her immense joy turned out to be a deadly combination, placing her into a deep depression.

The mother could endure, though. The only question was, for how long?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Suki had been born, the sisters were inseparable. If they were to be separated, they would scream and cry as things would break and shatter around them.

When winter turned to spring, Suki's eyes turned a leafy green. As fall returned, Suki's eyes returned to their icy blue until spring again. Nyssa began training her voice on her own.

Suki followed Nyssa everywhere like a puppy. Nyssa was always watching her twin carefully.

Nyssa was always aware of their mother's condition, whereas Suki was entirely clueless.

The girls sat amidst Pandora's lustrous garden when their mother came out to see them.

"Hi, sweeties," Pandora put on a smile for them.

"Mommy, Mommy look!" Suki ran over to Pandora, her tiny wings fluttering, "I picked these flowers for you!" she held out a small bouquet of dandelions and honeysuckle and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Suki." Pandora kissed her on the cheek, "Nyssa, did you help?"

Nyssa had followed Suki and she nodded, "Suki asked me to. I agreed that it would make you happier."

Pandora barely caught that Nyssa had said 'happier' rather than 'happy'. Her breath hitched as despair clenched in her gut.

Nyssa wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her gently, "Its okay, Mommy." she whispered.

A tear slid down Pandora's cheek.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Suki hugged her, too, "Aren't you happy?"

Pandora wiped the tear away, "Yes, honey. I'm very happy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Two years later..._

"Mommy!" Suki wailed as she ran down the dark hallway.

Nyssa sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Suki?"

She jumped out of bed and ran to the hall to find her twin.

Pandora was there, holding Suki tightly, trying to calm her.

"Mommy, don't leave! You can't leave us!" Suki continued to wail.

Nyssa sighed, "You just had a nightmare, sister. Mommy won't leave us."

"N-no! It wasn't a nightmare! It was real!" Suki shouted.

"You were sleeping, honey. It had to have been a nightmare, just as your sister said." Pandora continued to comfort Suki.

Suki pulled away from her mother's grasp, "But, that's what I'm trying to tell you! I _wasn't_ sleeping!"

Pandora pursed her thin, drying lips, "My grandmother was a very powerful seer. I wonder if maybe you inherited her power. Tell me what you saw, Suki."

Nyssa came closer to them to better hear what Suki had to say. She gazed at their mother and saw that her condition was worsening. Their mother's cheeks were hollow and her eyes barely held any of the luster they once had.

Nyssa's eyes saddened.

Suki sniffed, "I woke up to get a drink of water, but as soon as I sat up, I couldn't see the bedroom anymore. Instead, the three of us were standing just outside the front door." She burst into tears again.

Nyssa hugged Suki and stroked her hair, "Its okay. What happened next?"

Pandora kneeled almost helplessly beside her daughters, "Please, Suki. Try and calm down. What did you see, sweetie?"

Suki hiccupped and sniffled as she clung to Nyssa, "I - I saw Mommy leave with a sad smile on her face. As you left, I had the feeling that I knew that I'd never see you again." She wailed again.

Pandora lifted the twins into her lap and kissed Suki's wet face, "Don't cry, sweetie. I won't leave. Ever. I promise."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Despite her promise, Pandora could not suppress her despair any longer. The mother found herself frantic to leave and find help and solace from her depression.

Nyssa saw this and strove to keep Suki distracted from seeing it, too. There was hardly anything worse for Nyssa than to see Suki cry.

However, the day came when Nyssa couldn't protect Suki from the truth anymore. Pandora came to them on a cold winter evening just two years after Suki's vision.

"I'm sorry, you two. I have to go away for a while." She said as she smiled weakly. Pandora was withering away. Suki frowned.

"Away? Away where? For how long?" she wanted to know.

"I'm going on a trip far away from here. I shouldn't be gone for very long." Pandora placed a gentle hand on Suki's head.

In the past two years, the twins had grown to resemble pre-teens. Suki's wings remained small, however, still not big enough to carry her through the air.

Suki was not satisfied with her mother's answer, but she remained silent anyway.

"Won't you walk your mother to the door?" Pandora addressed both of her daughters.

They agreed and followed their mother. Just outside the door, Pandora stopped.

"I almost forgot." she turned back to the girls and crouched in front of Suki, "Take this. If you need anything, use it to call your fathers. One or both of them will arrive to aid you."

Pandora smiled, stood, and went on her way again.

Suki looked down to see the object Pandora had pressed into her hand and her eyes widened.

It was the small wooden panpipe from her waking dream two years ago. A detail she'd left out when describing it to her mother and sister.

Suki couldn't breathe. She found herself taking a step forward and yelling, "Mama!"

A sudden force pulled Suki back to the house. She looked back and saw her sister pulling on her arm.

Nyssa's face was carefully calm and blank except for the slight pleading look she gave to Suki.

Suki stopped struggling immediately and jumped to her feet.

"You knew!" Suki yelled, disbelieving, "You knew she was going to leave us!"

Nyssa gave Suki a pained look before casting her gaze downward, "I didn't know when."

Suki burst into tears and ran into the house, dropping the panpipe.

After Suki disappeared inside, Nyssa bent down and picked up the instrument. She stood and gazed at the horizon where their mother had vanished. A single tear slid down Nyssa's cheek.

They would never see their mother again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Shadowess: That was pretty sad.**

**Fox: It was, but as is the past that they have.**

**Shadowess: -nods- But what about Pandora? Where did she go?**

**Fox: **_**That**_** will remain a mystery for the time being. -grins-**

**Shadowess: Aw, c'mon! You're **_**killing**_** me here!**

**Fox: Too bad, so sad! You know the drill, everyone!**

**Shadowess: Reviews are love not forced! ...FOX!**

**Fox: Seems I did it again! -says as running away... again- COOKIES WOULD BE HELPFUL FOR FUTURE UPDATES! XD**

**(Fox: P.S! I would like to take the time to apologize for the lack in updates... Shadowess is still stuck in fighting the dust bunnies.. She says they're too cute, but... Anyway, this chapter was, indeed, a filler. I'm not sure how long the backround stories will be going on, but please just bear with us until Shadowess can pull of killing those damn bunnies. **_**Dust**_** bunnies, that is. Thank you! Ciao!)**


End file.
